La mejor manera de perder la cabeza
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Tony Stark estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que cosas absurdas y poco normales llenaran su vida diaria, pero nunca esperó que Thor llegara de repente con una versión infantil del demente de Loki, asegurando que su padre lo convirtió en un niño para así darle un nuevo comienzo... ¡Mucho menos que se quedaría a vivir en su casa! Además, no era dificil quedar enamorado de aquel loco.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, Tony Stark había tenido algunos momentos raros en su vida ¡Qué va! Casi el 90% de su historia de vida se resumía a situaciones absurdas y extremadamente _raras-peligrosas-extremas_ y sobrecargadas de experiencias que lo harían digno de cualquier sueño húmedo de todo psiquiatra… Pero esto, esto tenía que ser…

Una maldita broma de muy mal gusto.

En definitiva, tantos siglos bajo la influencia de Loki habían afectado a Thor, pues esto no podía ser otra cosa más que una vil, cruel y exageradamente mala broma del grandulón rubio.

Porque esto, _esto,_ no podía ser cierto, Thor no podía traer en sus brazos a un… un…

Pequeño ser viviente.

Más concretamente denominado: recién nacido, o como la mayoría de las personas les preferían decir, un bebé.

¡Un maldito bebé!

¡Por Dios, Odín, Seth o Michael Jackson! ¡Ya ni siquiera sabía a quién demonios lanzar sus maldiciones después de tanto repertorio de Dioses!

¿Acaso no se suponía que los muchos siglos de vida de Thor le debieron de haber enseñado lo suficiente para evitar este tipo de cosas?

Enserio ¿Acaso Frigga y Odín no les dieron a sus hijos la charla sobre las abejas y el polen?

Bueno, tras ver los trastornos diversos en sus hijos, Tony concluyó que en realidad no habían conversado lo suficiente con sus dos retoños.

¡Pero carajo, que él -ni la humanidad- tenían que pagar las consecuencias de eso!

-Una vez más, Thor ¿Qué rayos es eso? -señaló a punto de un colapso mental el ingeniero, señalando desdeñosa y temblorosamente al pequeño bulto cubierto en una manta _de muy buen gusto_ que se encontraba en los brazos del rubio.

-Ya te lo dije Tony, es un bebé y a partir de ahora vivirá aquí, en Midgard, más concretamente, aquí -dijo mientras arrullaba desesperadamente al recién nacido que amenazaba con despertarse.

Clint, el cual se había mantenido al margen de la absurda situación, decidió intervenir al ver la creciente amenaza de un infarto en Stark, así que, haciendo uso de sus ancestrales y bastante bien desarrolladas técnicas de persuasión -otorgadas por su alta convivencia con Natasha- decidió reformular las mil preguntas que Tony tenía atoradas en la garganta.

Vamos, que no es como que Thor hubiera llegado de la mejor manera a lanzarle esa bomba al millonario, pues solo entró de manera ruidosa y brusca - _lo normal_ \- diciendo de manera orgullosa que ahora el quipo tendría un nuevo integrante, que ese bebé era ahora su responsabilidad y que lo criaría de acuerdo a las normas y vivencias midgardianas para que en un futuro fuera un gran gobernante asgardiano a su lado…

Y cabe destacar, que tras escuchar esa retahíla de estupideces, él casi se ahoga con el plato de cereal que hace rato estaba en sus manos y ahora estaba tristemente tirado en el piso.

-Haber, Thor, lo que Tony quiere decir es, bueno… ¿Por qué tienes a ese bebé? -decía de la manera más calmada posible el arquero, intentando no alterar más los nervios y la tensión que se sentían en el ambiente.

-Ya lo dije… Porque es mío y lo criaré aquí- decía con autosuficiencia.

¿Porqué los humanos eran tan tontos? ¿Acaso no entendían a la primera o qué?

-No me digas que su madre te lo dejó a ti, carajo, Thor ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es un maldito condón? ¿Cuándo, dónde, con quién y hace cuánto pasó esto? -decía de manera alarmada Tony, pensando seriamente en que buscaría a esa mujer y la haría pagar por haber abusado de esa manera del grandulón idiota -porque sí, estaba seguro de que _él era_ el afectado en eso- y haberles enjaretado un…un, eso, el bebé.

Uhg, la simple mención de esa palabra le provocaba escalofríos y nauseas.

Definitivamente le encargaría a Pepper que organizara una clase expositiva ayudada de JARVIS sobre la educación sexual y la planificación familiar para el resto de los vengadores y sus perturbadas cabezas.

\- ¿Su madre? – preguntó de manera confundida el Dios – En realidad, no conozco a su verdadera madre- se puso a meditar de manera profunda, ignorando la mirada atónita de los otros dos integrantes que se encontraban en la sala.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Clint de manera sorprendida, pensando seriamente en que quizás Thor no era tan santo y santurrón como les hizo creer.

Y vamos, ninguno de los creían que Jane fuera capaz de haber dejado a Thor así, así que la idea de que ella fuera la madre quedaba totalmente descartada.

-Thor, no eres una mujer como para poder decir que no sabes quién fue la otra parte que participó en la creación de este pequeño humano -decía Stark a punto de llorar de la desesperación, ¡vamos! Que ni siquiera podía decir la palabra _bebé_ sin sentir nauseas.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no soy una mujer! Sólo que no sé quién es su verdadera madre, la única madre que ambos conocimos fue Frigga, y a decir verdad, no es como que necesitaramos otra figura materna, ella fue asombrosa -decía de manera nostálgica el rubio, acariciando la cabeza del dormido bebé que se removió ante la mención de su madre.

¡Cómo la extrañaba!

Tony estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de desesperación ante la poca colaboración del otro, pero Clint logró notar algo en las palabras de Thor.

¿Acaso dijo AMBOS?

Lo que estaba pensando no podía ser cierto, no, claro que no… ¿O sí?

¿O sí?

-T-Thor – llamó titubeando, casi temeroso de que la respuesta que estaba pensando fuera afirmativa - ¿Cómo… Cómo se llama el niño?

 _Por favor, por mis malditas pelotas, que no se llame Loki, que no se llame Loki._

Pensaba de manera desesperada Clint, temiendo que a Thor se le hubiera zafado su único tornillo bueno.

-Como más se va a llamar, Loki – dijo de manera obvia, como si llevar a tu desquiciado y dramático hermano menor convertido en un recién nacido fuera cotidiano – hijo de Odín y Frigga, hermano mío y príncipe de Asgard.

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba unas vacaciones lejos de esa bola de lunáticos.

Y ver a Tony a punto de entrar en un colapso mental solo reafirmaba esa idea.

Bueno, había escuchado que Miami estaba genial en esa época del año.

-Ok, déjame ver si entendí lo que dijiste… ¿Esa pequeña masa de carne es tu loco, malvado y desquiciado… hermano? – intentó decir de manera clamada Tony, temiendo seriamente sobre la salud mental de Thor.

Aunque él mismo no era el ejemplo perfecto de salud, a decir verdad.

Detalles.

\- ¡Oye, ten más respeto! – definitivamente Thor no sabía _priorizar_ las cosas en una conversación – pero sí, así es, este pequeñín es Loki, ¿Acaso no es adorable? – decía con los ojos iluminados, intentando acercar al pequeño que se removía inquieto en sus brazos por todo el ruido a su alrededor.

Joder, que él solo quería dormir.

\- ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!

\- ¡Vamos Tony ¡Es solo un bebé!

\- ¡Ese no es un bebé, es un maldito lunático que me lanzó por una ventana!

Clint solo observaba con un pequeño dolor de cabeza el cómo Thor se puso a corretear a Tony por el cuarto, intentando acercar al bebé como si fuera un saco de patatas.

Bueno, con la delicadeza de Thor ante las cosas frágiles, Clint dudaba seriamente que el pequeño Loki viviera lo suficiente como para intentar matarlos y conquistar el mundo nuevamente.

Y más al ver como Thor pretendía lanzar al bebé hacia Tony como si fuera un balón de futbol americano.

¿Acaso algo de esta tonta escena era lógico?

Ese día los demás vengadores habían salido debido a un ataque terrorista de menor tamaño en Italia, como deseaba haberlos acompañado y no haberse quedado dormido por ver un maratón de la teoría del big bang.

\- ¡deténganse, par de idiotas! – gritó, demasiado tentado a lanzarle una flecha en el trasero a ambos - ¡Tony, ni se te ocurra llamar a tu maldito traje y Thor deja a ese bebé en el sillón ahora mismo! – decía alterado al ver como el pequeño movía peligrosamente sus manos en un ademán de estar a punto de llorar.

Estaba seguro de que, si ese bebé se ponía a llorar, mataría a esos dos y se los daría de comer al pequeño Loki.

-Pero puede caerse -intentó dialogar el dios.

\- ¡Hace un momento estabas por lanzárselo en la cara a Stark! -gracias al cielo no traía sus flechas en ese momento o estaba seguro de que una ya se encontraría clavada en la frente de ese imbécil.

Thor decidió que no era buena idea hacer enojar más a sus compañeros, a fin de cuentas, ellos lo _ayudarían_ a cuidar a su hermano, porque por eso lo llevó ahí.

Pero por como pintaban el panorama, aun no era momento de decírselos.

-Está bien, está bien, ya lo dejé, mira- decía mientras depositaba al pequeño en el enorme sofá de la sala.

-Bien, ahora ¿Por qué mierda traes a Loki así? -basta de querer endulzar las cosas, si quería conseguir respuestas, tendría que ser todo lo directo posible.

Además, Stark no ayudaba mucho con su presencia.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdan que me llevé a Loki para ser juzgado finalmente hace algún tiempo? – ambos hombres asintieron, pensando amargamente en todos los dolores de cabeza que el dios de la travesura les ocasionó – Pues padre llegó a la conclusión de que Loki tenía demasiado odio en su corazón, que lo que necesitaba era volver a su antiguo yo, él, antes de que se corrompiera; y con ayuda de los hechiceros, lograron darle una segunda oportunidad- señalando apreciativamente a recién nacido que había despertado… añoraba los brazos de su hermano y Thor no pudo evitar chillar de emoción ante esto.

Otra vez era el héroe de Loki; su persona, su fabuloso y genial hermano mayor; aquel que lo defendería de los niños malos que lo molestaran y que lo acompañaría en las noches tormentosas a las que Loki tanto temía.

Tony y Clint no pudieron evitar estremecerse y negar con vergüenza ajena al ver el deplorable estado de emoción en el que Thor se sumergió.

Casi podían jurar que algo estaba resplandeciendo alrededor del dios del trueno, era mil veces peor que ver cuando Thor se emocionaba al ver muchos dulces.

-Bueno, grandote… No puedo negar que me, arggg, alegra ver que estés tan emocionado con esto, pero ¿Recuerdas que Loki es un criminal de clase mundial que intentó dominar el mundo y someternos a todos con sus locos discursos sobre que somos insignificantes cucarachas y que debíamos venerarlo? – Tony decía esto a punto de empezar a hiperventilar, enserio ¿Dónde se encontraba Pepper cuando la necesitaba?

Puede que después del rompimiento de ellos la rubia se haya dedicado única y exclusivamente a servir a Stark como una eficaz asistente, justo como antes, sin embargo, Tony no podía negar que ella sería mucho mejor para manejar esta situación que él.

-Además de que me lavó el cerebro e hizo que intentara asesinarlos- añadió Clint de manera amarga, recordando todas la ganas que tenía de que alguna de sus flechas terminara en la cabeza del dios del engaño.

-O que me lanzó desde una ventana y casi destruye mi hermosa torre.

-O también cuando…

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! Ya entendí, Loki se portó un poco mal en el pasado – renegó Thor, harto de la manera en que los demás estaban empezando a bombardearlo de esa manera con sus acusaciones.

¿Acaso no entendían que Loki ya había cumplido con su sentencia y que era un príncipe _dios_ al que deberían respetar?

Carajo, había sonado como Loki en sus episodios de psicosis.

\- ¿Un poco mal, has dicho? – dijo Tony, pensando seriamente en llamar a su traje y darle un buen golpe al otro en la cabeza.

-Mira, Thor, yo entiendo que ames a tu hermano y quieras recuperar la rara y _enfermiza_ relación que ambos tenían, supongo que esas mierdas raras son comunes en los dioses -decía pacientemente Clint, recordando todas las historias mitologías que había leído.

Aún no se recuperaba del todo de la historia de Edipo y su madre.

Ni que decir de lo del caballo de ocho patas o los bebés siendo alimentados por una loba… sitió un escalofrío al solo imaginar eso.

-NO es como tú dices, simplemente Loki no tomó las mejores decisiones en el pasado, se sentía herido y excluido, solo buscaba un lugar al cual pertenecer -decía en un vano intento por defender a su hermano- pero ahora es distinto, totalmente distinto, él ya no es nada de lo que era antes, de nuevo es un alma pura y bondadosa.

-Pero es el dios del caos y el engaño, ¿no es su destino esparcir miseria por todas partes, independientemente de si se convierte en lo que se sea que se convierta? -Tony supo de inmediato que no debió de haber dicho eso, al ver la expresión sombría de Thor, intuyó que había tocado una fibra sensible en la relación de ambos hermanos.

-Es justamente ese tipo de pensamiento el que orilló a Loki a convertirse en lo que fue… Acaso no dicen ustedes que cada quien hace su propio destino, bueno, pues Loki hará el suyo de nuevo… -dijo el dios, zanjando por completo la conversación sin permiso a replicas.

Los otros dos solamente suspiraron poco convencidos de las palabras del mayor.

\- ¿Y crees que Fury y SHIELD aprueben esto tan fácilmente?, digo, no es como si Fury se vea muy adepto a mimar a niños y cantarles nanas.

-Tendrán que hacerlo, si no, dejaré definitivamente los vengadores- amenazó el mayor, tomando al niño en brazos- además, no es como si alguien fuera capaz de querer hacerle algo a esta hermosura, miren, acaso no es adorable – decía mientras le quitaba la manta y se veía a un pequeño con unos rastros de cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes, mirándolos a todos con una expresión al parecer… ¿Enojada? Carajo, que parecía que tanto escándalo lo había despertado de su dulce sueño y ahora amenazaba con hacer un berrinche.

Solo esperaban que en un futuro no le diera por empezar a invocar ositos de peluche demoniacos que amenazaran con esclavizar a todos por quitarle algún juguete o no dejarlo comer muchas golosinas.

Enserio… ¿En qué carajos los había metido Thor?

¡Holas!

Bueno, no sé muy bien qué decir jjeje, solo que después de mucho tiempo he vuelto con una nueva historia que me estaba carcomiendo los sesos jeje

Este es el comienzo de una pequeña historia de no más de cinco capítulos, donde se verá a un Loki joven y a un Tony intentando no ser acusado de pedofilia jaja además de un Thor protector y un grupo de vengadores intentando comprender qué rayos está pasando jaja.

Quiero dedicar esta historia a la persona culpable de que me hundiera en esta hermosa pareja, Pandora Von Christ, esto es todo tuyo *0*

Errores y faltas de ortografía, me disculpo, hace rato que no hacia esto jeje

¡Gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Besos.

Ann.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper estaba a nada de renunciar, enserio, cada día se daba cuenta de que Tony no le pagaba lo suficiente.

-A ver, una vez más, chicos… ¿Ese pequeño bebé es… Loki? -decía de manera cansada, sobándose de manera frenética las sienes.

Iba a morir joven de seguir así.

-Sí, señorita, mi padre me ha permitido traerlo conmigo para que sea criado y cuidado aquí en Midgard -repetía por milésima vez en el día, pero bueno, al menos hablar con la asistente de Tony era mucho más fácil.

Steve, Natasha y Bruce casi lo matan al pensar que se había vuelto totalmente loco; y el hecho de que estuvieran mirándolo de manera recelosa en la mesa no ayudaba a calmar su estrés.

-Entiendo perfectamente el porqué llegaron a la conclusión de regresarlo a su infancia… pero ¿Porqué está aquí, en Midgard? ¿No sería mucho mejor que estuviera en su hogar, con sus padres? – decía sabiamente, pensando que no sería lo mejor crecer rodeado de una bola de lunáticos disfuncionales en vez de crecer al lado de Odín y Frigga.

Aunque la primera vez no salió muy bien.

-En eso tiene razón, Thor, ¿Porqué está aquí en vez de en Asgard? – concordó de manera convencido Bruce, cayendo de repente en ese detalle que - _al parecer_ \- nadie más había notado.

-Ese es asunto nuestro, señorita – contestó mordazmente el rubio, y todos los demás le hubieran lanzado una serie de ataques por haber respondido de esa manera tan inapropiada de no ser por lo sombrío que se puso el ambiente alrededor y el fuerte trueno que se escuchó afuera.

Y Tony, una vez más, lamentaba ser un genio para la mayoría de las cosas… Claro que Thor no podía, _no quería_ , llevarlo a Asgard, allá creció Loki y allá fue criado por los sirvientes y la corte… era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien más, aparte de la familia real, se diera cuenta de que el príncipe problemático y odiado estaba de nuevo entre ellos… vulnerable y…

Fácil de asesinar.

Y puede que tampoco fuera muy bien recibido en la Tierra, pero al menos ahí todos seguían fervientemente las ordenes de Thor, y sería mucho más fácil tener - _relativamente_ \- protegido al Dios de la Travesura.

-Entonces, Thor -intervino seriamente Stark, dándose cuenta de la verdadera gravedad del asunto -planeas proteger aquí a Loki ¿Es verdad?

Era esa mirada, esa cruel, dura y ferviente mirada era la que le recordaba a Tony que Thor era alguien muy superior a todos ellos, aquella mirada que no dejaba duda del poderoso dios que era el Dios del Trueno, esa mirada que, con solo unos segundos, logró confirmarle a Tony lo que acababa de preguntar.

-Y entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer, grandote? Porque te recuerdo que nadie aquí sabe una mierda de cómo rayos cuidar a un bebé, además, no es como que puedas decir - _Ohh, solo será unos cuantos días y después Loki sabrá cuidar su trasero por sí solo_ \- son años Thor, años, ¿acaso crees que Tony te permitirá tener a un chico en su casa por 18 años? Creo que te estás tomando demasiado a la ligera esto -decía cada vez más fuerte Natasha, intentando hacer entrar en razón al dios.

-Pero no serán tantos años, Natasha, si acaso unos cuantos meses hasta que Loki obtenga la edad suficiente para poder cuidarse por sí solo y podamos volver a Asgard -intentó explicarle a la pelirroja, y claro, en ese instante cayó en cuenta de que no les había explicado un pequeño detalle.

Bueno, tal vez no tan pequeño.

Mierda, ya le urgía que Loki creciera, él siempre fue el mejor para manejar las situaciones que requirieran explicaciones y palabras.

\- ¿Acaso los niños crecen de manera diferente cuando son dioses? – preguntó genuinamente confundido Steve, intentando comprender lo que trataba de explicar Thor.

Carajo, el dios nórdico era la persona con la cual Steve Rogers se entendía mejor -esto, debido a la falta de comprensión que ambos tenía del mundo actual y sus avances- e intentaba lograr que este tampoco se convirtiera en alguien que lo confundiera demasiado como los del resto del equipo.

-No, en realidad, los dioses crecemos mucho más despacio que al ritmo de los humanos, para nosotros un año sería como 500 para ustedes… Pero claro, cada tipo y especie tiene sus diferencias – todos los demás escuchaban bastante interesados esta explicación.

¡Maldita sea! O sea que mientras ellos envejecían, se hacían menos apuestos e imponentes; ese idiota lleno de músculos seguiría luciendo igual de atractivo, seguiría pareciendo el - _maldito-señor, soy-capaz-de-llevarme-a-todas-a-la-cama-si-quisiera_ por otros muchos miles de años.

Qué jodidamente injusta es la vida.

-Pero -dijo de repente Thor, sacando de sus cavilaciones a los demás – como decía, no serán tantos años lo que Loki estará aquí, se regresó a su época de recién nacido solamente para poder sacar el odio que residía en su corazón, pero los hechiceros lo hicieron con el propósito de que creciera lo más pronto posible y pudiera protegerse e ingresar a las filas de Asgard en poco tiempo… básicamente, tardará en crecer unos cuantos meses, pasado un año, como mucho.

Todos intentaban procesar de la manera más rápida las cosas que decía Thor, pero simplemente eso no lograba convencerlos.

-Pero Thor, ¿no será algo muy brusco y traumante hacerlo crecer de esa manera? Digo, básicamente le estarás arrebatando la oportunidad de adaptarse al mundo, tendrá la apariencia de un joven, pero la mentalidad de un recién nacido… -intentó intervenir Bruce, dios, nada de lo que el otro decía tenía pies ni cabeza.

-No le quitaron todo su conocimiento ni talento, vamos, básicamente todo lo que sabe Loki es un trabajo de miles de años, sería una gran pérdida para Asgard que eso se perdiera… simplemente se le dio la oportunidad de enderezar el camino que tomó, es como una regresión, y al momento de llegar a su antigua edad, todo ese conocimiento se le devolverá, cuando este chiquitín aparente cinco años, básicamente podrá hablar igual que tú y Tony… bueno, espero que solo como tú, en realidad no me gustaría que aprendiera las costumbres de Tony -decía desdeñosamente, ante las pequeñas risas que soltaron los demás y la indignada cara de Stark.

-Creo que logro entenderte un poco, además, concuerdo contigo- decía de manera maliciosa Clint, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para molestar al egocéntrico millonario- absolutamente ningún hermano mayor quisiera que sus hermanos aprendieran a ser como Tony.

\- ¿Qué? ¿un genio, multimillonario, playboy, filántropo? Sí, es seguro que soy la personificación del fracaso – resopló - ¿O no, Pepper? – se dirigió a la rubia, ella era la persona que más lo conocía y podría callarle la boca a ese idiota.

-creo que a lo que se refiere, es que no quiere que se convierta en un alcohólico, prostituto, desobligado y terco millonarios desquiciado, Tony -respondió de manera sarcástica la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba a Thor para poder cargar al bebé y proseguir con su retahíla de cualidades ante las risas de los demás -sí, precisamente evitar que se convierta en un idiota autodestructivo como tú será el principal objetivo -dijo, uniéndose a la risa grupal, incluida la del pequeño Loki, el cual, al parecer, se divertía viendo las graciosas muecas en la cara de Stark.

-Mira, creo que a bebé Loki le divierte ver sufrir a Tony -decía entre risas sarcásticas y genuina diversión la viuda negra.

\- ¿Enserio? A ver – decía de manera socarrona Clint, acercándose a Tony y dándole un zape en la cabeza, a lo que el pequeño Loki respondió con un feliz gorgoteo.

-Ja, creo que todos nos sentimos un poco mejor al golpear a Tony, a ver, otra vez, pero que ahora sea Bruce quien lo haga -pedía divertido Thor, deleitándose ante los gracioso movimientos del bebé que Pepper traía entre brazos.

-No creo que esa sea la mejor idea, Thor, ya sabes -decía nervioso el físico, intentando mostrarse maduro ante esa tonta situación- _además de que el otro sujeto podría tomarle el gusto a golpear a Tony y quiera salir más seguido_ -también, recuerda que vas a usar la casa de Tony para criar al bebé, no creo que molestarlo sea muy bueno.

\- ¡Ohh vamos, es en pro de la ciencia, para poder comprobar qué tan feliz hace a Loki ver a Tony sufrir! -intentaba convencerlo Clint, pensando por cuántos tonos de rojo podría pasar la cara de Tony antes de que mandara a la mierda a todos.

-Les recuerdo que están viviendo en mi casa y con mi dinero, así que les recomiendo que empiecen a tratarme un poco mejor -vamos, si Tony no ponía un alto a esa situación, terminaría siendo la piñata personal de los vengadores.

Mierda ¿Es que acaso no inspiraba algo de respeto?

Quizás era hora de dejar de desayunar cereales en forma de animales con vodka, al parecer eso le quitaba algo de madurez ante los ojos de los demás.

-Te recuerdo que no nos importa, Anthony – pero bueno, Clint sabía la forma adecuada para hacerlo caer de su cima en un minuto.

-Yo creo que lo que Tony necesita, es convivir un poco con el pequeño Loki – claro, a Pepper siempre se le ocurrían las mejores soluciones a los problemas de Stark, aunque ni ella misma estaba segura de que esta vez funcionaría -vamos, mujeriego, carga un momento al bebé, seguro y te encariñas con él – decía intentando esconder la sonrisa de sus labios al ver la cara de asco que Tony puso.

-Seguro, los dos están igual de desquiciados -y como siempre, Clint aportaba su grano de arroz a la causa.

La causa de sacarle canas prematuras a Tony.

-Cállate Clint.

-Oblígame.

-Yo los obligaré a callarse si siguen con sus estupideces infantiles – gruñó a punto de un ataque de ira la viuda negra, de seguir así ellos dos, les recordaría el porqué tenía tantos números rojos.

-Pero él empezó, Natasha – pero como siempre, Tony no tenía ni la más mínima chispa de auto conservación, pues seguía lloriqueando y pataleando.

Ahora que lo pensaban, quizás no sería tan difícil convivir con el pequeño Loki, total, ya tenían a un bebé llorón e inmaduro desde hace mucho.

Solo que, con muchos, muchos millones en el banco.

-Solo ten al maldito bebé, Stark – más claro, agua, Pepper enojada era algo que Tony no quería sufrir.

Otra vez.

-Bien, bien, pero si se me cae accidentalmente por la ventana, no será mi culpa – intentó decir a modo de broma, pero la cara amenazante de Thor le dijo que quizás el ser comediante no era lo suyo.

Y así, como si haber estado un mes siendo torturado en el desierto hubiera sido un juego de niños, se acercó, lentamente.

Muy lentamente.

Demasiado lento…

-¡Maldita sea, Tony, toma al jodido bebé! – sí, por fin Pepper había llegado a su límite.

-Y como si de una amenaza de muerte se tratara - _que tal vez sí era así_ \- tomó por fin a Loki en sus brazos… Esperó de todo, vomito, llantos, haladas de cabello o incluso fuego verde saliendo de esos grandes ojos, pero lo que no se esperó es que el pequeño solo lo mirara atentamente, gorgoteara felizmente y se pusiera a tentar con sus manitas toda la cara del millonario.

\- ¡Pero ¿qué?! – rugió de repente Thor, indignado ante lo que veía.

La primera vez que él cargó a Loki en sus brazos, esté lloró, pataleó y le arrancó un mechón de cabello.

-Mira Thor, bebé Loki es más feliz conmigo – canturreó de manera maliciosa, dándose cuenta al instante de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del dios.

Vamos, no era tan difícil darse cuenta de que Loki, en cualquier forma, periodo de tiempo, y edad, siempre disfrutaría molestando a su tonto hermano mayor.

-No es cierto, Stark, solamente está explorando cosas nuevas, Loki siempre ha sido curioso – intentó refutar el rubio, pero otra risita feliz de Loki atravesó su adolorido corazón de hermano.

\- ¿Fue así de curioso contigo? – sí, echarle más leña al fuego siempre era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Tony.

Y Thor, recordando el ligero dolor de cabeza que tenía en un costado de su cráneo y la manera en que Frigga tuvo que dormir a un iracundo Loki para que Thor por fin pudiera llevárselo, solo optó por la mejor respuesta en este momento.

-Claro que sí, nos divertimos juntos por horas – bueno, si algo había aprendido de Loki, es que _transformar_ un poco la verdad no era lo mismo que mentir.

-Emm, volviendo al tema de antes – intervino Bruce, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente y apiadándose un poco del dios - ¿Estás seguro de lo que le estás pidiendo a Tony? ¿Hacer que Loki crezca aquí en su casa?

-Corrección, no me lo pidió – agregó Tony, pero de nuevo se calló al ver la cara de los demás.

Y al parecer el único que lo entendía era ese bebé, pues dejó de chuparse la mano para darle ligeras palmaditas en la barbilla a Tony.

-Ok, entendemos, Tony… - Bruce suspiró, joder, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era ser Pepper - ¿Entonces, Thor? ¿No crees que le debes una disculpa a Tony por haber tomado decisiones así sin consultárselo?

Los demás miraban sorprendidos la manera en que Bruce manejaba esto, tal parece que su convivencia con el otro sujeto le había dado la habilidad de solucionar conflictos sin llegar a la ira.

Claro, era eso o destruir una ciudad nueva cada mes.

-…Yo – Thor estaba a punto de decir que no tenía nada de qué disculparse, pero el recuerdo del hombre verde pateándole el trasero logró detenerlo- yo, bueno… lo lamento, Stark, debí haberte comentado esto antes.

Y para finalizar, una diplomática y falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Ven? No sería tan mal dirigente político después de todo.

-Bien, ahora que todo está arreglado, empecemos a averiguar cómo rayos mantener vivo a un bebé – concluyó de manera animada Bruce, y de nuevo, Tony sentía que su opinión no era relevante para las decisiones de SU casa.

-Bueno, supongo que Pepper y Natasha se podrán encargar de eso – dijo finalmente Tony, estirando los brazos para pasarle el bebé a su asistente.

-Vete al infierno, Stark, yo no sé nada de bebés – Natasha, viendo desprevenida a Pepper, se deslindó del asunto y simplemente salió de la sala, entre más alejada estuviera de esa mandada de locos, mejor.

\- ¿La señorita Potts es la ganadora del premio mayor? – se atrevió a bromear Clint, ¿Qué más daba? Era a Tony a quien le cortarían las pelotas después de eso, no a él.

-La señorita Potts se irá a Barcelona de inmediato – Pepper tembló, tembló de miedo puro al ver la situación en la que el Dios y el bastardo con complejo de Dios la querían meter.

Y estuvo a punto de hacer sonar sus tacones contra las baldosas del piso y marcharse inmediatamente de ahí, de no ser por su noble corazón que se topó cara a cara con los grandes ojos verdes de Loki.

Loki era un asesino, psicópata, arrogante, manipulador bastardo con complejo de diva reinadora, ella no podía dejarse engañar por su nueva apariencia…

Pero Pepper recordó que siempre terminaba en situaciones problemáticas por culpa de hombres arrogantes e idiotas… y terminó agachando la cabeza de manera resignada, su noble corazón no le permitía dejar la situación así.

.

.

.

El primer problema que se les presentó fue el de darse cuenta de que Loki era un pequeño ser viviente que tenía las necesidades de un pequeño ser viviente.

Una de ellas era: comer.

Primero fue un pequeño quejido seguido de pequeños pucheros inconformes, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, los niveles de decibeles crecían considerablemente, llegando el punto en que, para Tony, volverse la lanzar - _o ser lanzado_ \- por la ventana se volvía extremadamente tentador.

-No, Thor, Mini- diva no puede comer galletas, ni filete, ni carne rellena de galletas – gruñía de manera estresada Tony, pensando seriamente en bajar a construirse unos tapones para oídos robóticos.

\- ¿Se te ocurre algo más, Stark? – claro que el Dios del Trueno tampoco estaba del mejor humor.

¿Acaso Frigga también sufrió de esa manera con ellos?

\- ¿Esperar a que Pepper vuelva con la leche en polvo y matar a Clint y a Bruce por habernos abandonado?

Y un nuevo grito sollozante de Loki los obligó a gemir de desesperación.

\- ¿Y si le damos vodka?

\- ¡Stark!

\- ¡A todos nos hace falta un trago en este momento!

.

.

.

Después de que Pepper rescatara a Loki de la inanición, se tuvo que ir de emergencia a una junta de la corporación Stark.

Claro, dejando olvidado la segunda prueba de que Loki era un pequeño ser viviente con necesidades básicas: hacer del baño.

\- ¿Tú, tú sabes qué hacer? – Thor estaba seguro de que pelear contra toda clase de enemigos era mucho más fácil que esto que estaba pasando.

-Ohh, no…vaya grandote, enserio esto ya se está pasando de la raya -Tony estaba a punto de meter la cabeza en el inodoro – JARVIS, código rojo, ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Creo que tiene que quitarle el pañal, señor, ¿quiere que busque algunos videos sobre cambio de pañales?

\- ¡Carajo, no!

\- ¡Tony, esto es horrible! – y fue en ese preciso momento, en que Anthony Edward Stark, genio, multimillonario, playboy, filántropo y una de las personas más influyentes del mundo, sufrió el ragnarok en persona, al ver cómo, en cámara lenta, un pañal abierto y sucio era arrojado desconsideradamente a su perfecta cara por un - _aún más_ \- aterrorizado Thor.

Definitivamente ocuparía terapia después de eso.

:

:

:

-Tony.

-No me hables.

-Ohh, vamos Stark, no fue tan malo – decía de manera arrepentida el dios, sintiéndose demasiado empequeñecido en ese instante.

-Que no me hables, dije, ya no somos amigos -decía Tony, mirando agriamente al dios y al pequeño bicho apestoso que traía en sus brazos.

-Vamos, amigo, no seas exagerado – Tony intensificó el odio en su mirada -bueno, si fue un poco malo, pero ya te dije que lo lamento, y Loki también… ¿Verdad, Loki?

Tony meditaba en el hecho de que su torre era mucho más tranquila y pacifica antes de permitir que toda esa banda de lunáticos entraran.

-Ok, déjame aventarte un pañal sucio en la cara y estaremos a mano – decía sarcásticamente – además, Loki no se ve demasiado arrepentido.

Y era verdad, el bebé solo reía, y Thor no creía que fuera porque era consciente de lo que el genio estaba sufriendo.

¿Verdad?

-Vamos, Tony, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

\- ¡Entró en mi boca, Thor, en mi maldita boca!

Y una vez más, Tony tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ir a lavarse por sexta vez la boca.

Dios, jamás en su vida se imaginó eso.

Y Loki, bueno, él volvió a gorgotear felizmente, así que Tony juró algún día quitarle alguno de sus juguetes de peluche y destruirlo cruelmente frente a sus ojos.

.

.

.

-Vamos, Loki, duérmete ya – carajo, Thor realmente extrañaba la guerra en ese instante.

-Creo que diciéndole que se duerma no funcionará, Thor – en ese momento, Tony no estaba con la suficiente energía para soltar alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, solo quería que ese pequeño engendro del mal se durmiera de una buena vez.

\- ¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea, Stark? – maldita sea, en cuanto regresara a Asgard, le daría un gran abrazo a Frigga y prometía jamás en su vida volver a hacerla enojar… Solo le bastó un día con Loki para darse una pequeña idea de cuánto debió haber querido su madre aventarlos por la ventana.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – gritó de repente Tony, pensando que jamás había tenido una mejor idea - ¡Démosle vodka en la mamila! Eso siempre me hace dormir y además Pepper nos enseñó a como calentar la mamila al punto perfecto.

\- Quieres que el siguiente pañal caiga directo dentro de tu trasero, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea, Thor? – le arremedó con fastidio el ingeniero.

Y un nuevo llanto de Loki solo los hizo suspirar una vez más.

\- ¿Cuánto vodka debemos usar?

.

.

.

-Mierda, amigo, creo que quedé menos agotado cuando tuve que lidiar con él el día de su ataque – murmuraba Tony, al fin, después de todo el día, con un poco de silencio a su alrededor.

-No pensé que sería así, Stark, usualmente Loki siempre fue pacífico y calmado – decía con el mismo nivel de cansancio el dios, sentándose al lado de Tony en el gran sofá y pasándole una cerveza del paquete que tenía en la mano.

Tony ni siquiera tenía fuerza para reclamarle que ahora el grandote saqueara su refrigerador sin consultárselo.

-Vamos, hermano, ¿enserio piensas aguantar esto por los siguientes años?

-O meses, ya te dije, crecerá demasiado rápido – repitió Thor – además, estoy seguro de que todo mejorará cuando crezca.

\- ¿Eso crees?

Y antes de que pudiera contestar con su entusiasmo habitual, un llanto, proveniente del improvisado cuarto que adaptaron para el bebé, se escuchó, sacándolos de su tranquilo momento de paz.

-Eso espero- suspiró Thor, pensando seriamente en darse un golpe en la cabeza con su martillo.

Lástima que no tenían ni idea de que esta sería la etapa más fácil de esto… Pues aún no les tocaba convivir con Loki siendo un niño lleno de curiosidad.

Y no se imaginaban el alboroto que causaría en sus vidas tener que lidiar con lo que les esperaba.

Loki en plena adolescencia… hormonas y dilemas de jóvenes.

Pobres ilusos.

¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado con esto, pero pasaron mil cosas, estuve en finales en la universidad, salí de vacaciones y me entretuve con un libro asombros, pero espero poder actualizar más rápido de ahora en adelante.

Bueno, básicamente esto es algo absurdo que sale de mi cabeza y me gusta compartírselos, vamos, ¿a quién no le mola la idea de un Loki miniatura que vuelva locos a todos? XD

No me gusta dejar el capítulo tan corto, pero esta no es una historia muy profunda, pues sé que si hago algo así, me demoraré más en terminarla, y cuando me meto en mi papel dramático, no todo sale bien jaja, así que dejémoslo en una pequeña y sencilla historia para pasar el tiempo XD

Me gusta escribir y lo hago por gusto y pasatiempo, pero créanme, sus favoritos, follows y reviews me hacen muy feliz, pues así me doy cuenta de que les está gustando esto, así que muchas gracias a esas personitas que se toman la molestia de hacerle caso a esta humilde escritora.

Bueno, sin más por el momento, me despido.

Besos.

Ann.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony estaba pensando en la despampanante rubia que la noche anterior tuvo de rodillas en el enorme sofá de su sala, por primera vez, en meses, ¡hasta parecía que se había casado con los vengadores al tener que esperar que su casa estuviera sola para llevar chicas!

Y ahora…

Ahora.

-Thor, te fuiste solo dos semanas ¡Dos malditas semanas! ¡¿Cómo rayos pasó esto?!

Y por _eso_ , se refería al pequeño demonio hiperactivo que estaba corriendo de un lado a otro por toda la sala, husmeando y toqueteando todo a su alrededor.

-Ya te lo había dicho, Stark, Loki crecería más rápido de lo normal - ¿En qué clase de mundo bizarro fue a parar como para que Thor le hablar con si él fuera el estúpido?

-Carajo, gigantón, hasta hace apenas dos semanas ese engendro todavía pataleaba diciendo sus primeras palabras e intentando no darse contra el piso a cada segundo… pero, Jesús, ¡ahora tiene como tres años!

Y vaya que no extrañaba del todo tener a un bebé psicópata quitándole sus hermosas horas de sueño, pero vamos, que aún no podía acostumbrarse a los brutales cambios físicos del enano ese.

\- Hablas como si eso hubiera sido una tortura, vamos, amigo, admite que extrañarás tener al lindo bebé en tus brazos - decía divertido Thor, mirando como Loki tomaba una Tablet del sofá y la veía de manera extrañada.

\- Tú eres quien extrañará eso, Thor, ese bebé fue un maldito desgraciado que se encargó de arruinar con su vómito todas mis camisetas y mi salud mental con sus pañales y rabietas.

\- No seas nena, recuerda lo feliz que fuiste cuando se reía de tus bromas y caras graciosas.

\- ¡No era ninguna cara graciosa, idiota, era mi cara!

¿Acaso ese imbécil estaba intentando burlarse de Anthony Stark? Bueno, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

-Pero, ahora que lo dices, sí hubo buenos momentos, querido Thor – Thor debió de haber visto la maligna sonrisa que se asomaba peligrosamente por el rostro del otro – como cuando su primera palabra fue mi nombre.

Un potente rayo se escuchó a las afueras de la torre, al parecer ese era un tema que todavía le afectaba a Thor.

0o_0o_0o_0o_ Flash back_0o_0o_0o_0o

Ese día, después de un extenuante día en que Loki estaba especialmente molesto e irritable, se habían sentado al final a ver el partido mientras el engendro se divertía jugando con unos bloques en el piso. Extrañamente, todos se encontraba calmado…

Demasiado calmado…

Eso no era bueno, así que, mientras Thor intentaba entender las reglas del futbol americano, Tony dio una discreta, aterrada mirada hacia un costado, donde se suponía que Loki estaba jugando a crear torres para posteriormente destruirlas - _maldito engendro_ \- y lo que encontró fue un puño de piezas abandonadas.

Mierda, realmente quería terminar de ver el partido por una sola vez.

\- ¡Thor, Satanás no está!

\- Por última vez, Stark, su nombre es Loki – siseó a modo de reproche el dios, y Tony recordó que no le importaba cuanto berrinche hiciera Thor al respecto, ese bebé era definitivamente el diablo en persona.

 _¡Concéntrate, Tony!_

\- ¡Idiota, que Loki no está! – y como si de un interruptor se tratara, Thor volteó de manera casi inhumanamente imposible y vio lo que Tony señalaba casi con pánico.

\- ¡Tony, el bebé no está! – repitió con terror ante la mirada llena de ira reprimida.

Definitivamente el convivir con dioses idiotas y trastornados terminaría por ponerle la cabeza totalmente blanca.

\- ¡Ya me di cuenta de eso, Thor-pe, yo lo dije!

\- ¡¿Dónde rayos está?! – mierda, eso era malo en más de un sentido, y cuándo lograron dar con su paradero, se dieron cuenta de que este terminó haciendo una proeza que muchos antes habían intentado lograr… terminó gateando hasta el taller de Tony -solo las nornas saben cómo rayos logró entrar- y encendió accidentalmente uno de los prototipos de traje que Tony estaba realizando.

-Por los dioses, Loki, ¿acaso no sabes en el peligro que te pusiste? – entró apresurado Thor seguido de Tony, gracias a JARVIS, pudieron encontrar de inmediato el paradero del menor.

\- ¡MI taller! - gimió de puro dolor el ingeniero, mirando con desesperación su destruido taller- ¡Ese demonio lo destruyó todo!

Y antes de que Thor empezara a lanzar disculpas a diestra y siniestra, un pequeño, agudo y gorgoreante sonido se escuchó.

Thor no podía creer eso, no, simplemente no, _eso no podía ser_ , Tony no podía haberle ganado _eso_ …

-Phony -volvieron a escuchar el balbuceo proveniente del pequeño que aún se encontraba en el piso.

\- ¿A-Acaso él dijo? – preguntó Tony atontado, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- No, Stark, definitivamente él _no_ dijo nada.

-Ohh, claro que lo dijo- canturreó de manera emocionada, olvidando por completo el desastre en su taller.

Anthony Edward Stark jamás olvidaría que la primera palabra de Loki fue su nombre, y mucho menos olvidaría la mirada asesina que Thor le dedicó, el fortachón adoraba de una manera casi perturbadora y enfermiza a su pequeño hermano, y definitivamente jamás se recuperaría de que Loki hubiera preferido a Tony antes que a él en sus primeras palabras.

En conclusión, terminaron con el taller de Anthony totalmente destruido, con una Frigga extremadamente enojada- pues Heimdall le contó lo que pasó- con una Pepper igual de furiosa que los castigó a ambos, _sí a su multimillonario jefe y al Dios del Trueno_ , con no comer otra cosa que no fueran verduras al vapor por una semana y con un Loki demasiado feliz lleno de hollín y piezas deshechas a su alrededor.

0o_0o_0o_0o fin flash back_0o_0o_0o_0o

-Ese tema queda prohibido, punto – Tony estuvo a punto de meterse por el arco de triunfo esa advertencia, pero al escuchar el relámpago a través de la ventana, se contuvo.

Había un límite de veces en que soportaría que su casa fuera destruida, y ese límite estaba llegando a su fin.

\- ¿Y así quieres ser rey? Ya sé porqué Lokes se nos desquicio tanto – se burló, recordando los extremistas discursos de Loki.

\- Basta de idioteces, el punto _aquí_ es que mi madre nos ordenó que empezáramos a instruir a Loki, ya sabes, con tutores y esas cosas, más específicamente en filosofía, biología, química, ciencias sociales, historia y magia guerrera – decía, leyendo la pequeña nota que sacó de su armadura mientras Tony abría cada vez más la mandíbula.

Esos malditos dioses ya lo estaban agarrando de su gata personal.

E-Espera, alto ahí – ordenó frenéticamente, mientras veía cómo Thor sacaba una segunda nota - ¿Dijiste que NOS ordenó?

-Sí, al parecer, te ha tomado confianza, además Heimdall le ha hablado bien de ti, excepto por lo de las zorras y la vez que se metió a tu taller, pero fuera de eso, aprueba y dice que te da el honor de interferir en la crianza de su hijo menor.

Stark no podía creer eso… ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba con la gente de Asgard?! ¡¿Acaso la inmortalidad les fundía el cerebro?!

\- ¿Me da el honor? ¡¿Me da el jodido honor?! – Ohh, si pensaba que Odín era el único culpable de que sus hijos tuvieran una tuerca floja, se había equivocado – Pues dile a tu madre que se puede ir directamente a la mierd… ¡Ahh!

Tony gritó de repente, y no porque un fúrico Dios del Trueno lo haya golpeado por casi ofender a su sagrada madre, sino porque Loki se le adelantó a Thor mordiéndole fuertemente la pierna.

\- ¡Eso Loki! – Lo alentó el dios, sintiéndose extremadamente orgulloso de que Loki defendiera a su madre.

\- ¡Quítamelo, argg, JARVIS, activa mi traje! – maldita sea, ese pequeño demonio le iba a arrancar un pedazo de pierna.

\- ¡No te atrevas, Stark! – rugió Thor, llamando a su martillo dispuesto a darle un buen golpe al millonario.

-Por Dios, pequeño, pero ¿Qué te están haciendo este par de idiotas? – de pronto, una peligrosamente enojada voz se escuchó, y ambos temblaron de miedo por lo que se venía.

Así es, Pepper había regresado de Europa.

Así, mientras los dos hombres bajaban la cabeza de manera avergonzada, la mujer se acercaba a Tony y tomaba al pequeño niño en brazos, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que este estaba pegado a la pierna de Stark y la mirada maliciosa que tenía en la cara.

-Vaya, ha crecido bastante – dijo como si nada, dirigiéndose a la cocina y sacando del refrigerador un bote de jugo que le entregó a Loki – Me fui solo un mes y miren, ya es todo un hombrecito – canturreaba mientras repartía besos por toda la cara de Loki.

Tony no sabía en qué momento su adorada Potts lo había traicionado.

-Te ves particularmente tranquila, Pepper -renegó Tony, mientras cojeaba hacia la pelirroja, ese niño si que mordía fuerte.

-Tú eres un exagerado, Tony, Thor ya nos había explicado que Loki crecería rápido, además, él me aviso por mensaje que hoy estarían de vuelta, además de que me envió fotos todos los días – le explicaba la pelirroja, mientras sacaba su celular y le enseñaba a Tony unas fotos de Loki en Nueva York y en Asgard, después le pediría copias de las fotos donde Loki estaba montado en uno extraño caballo de ocho patas, se veía realmente adorable con esa cara de susto – fue la condición que le puse para poder ir a Europa a hacer _tu trabajo_ de manera tranquila.

A veces resultaba dolorosa la manera en que Pepper desconfiaba de ellos dos.

-Entonces, al parecer, el único que exagera al ver al monstruito de este tamaño soy yo ¿verdad? – decía sarcásticamente, demasiado tentado a irse a vivir a Miami.

-Anda, Tony, acepta que tenerlo aquí te ha hecho bien, mírate, usualmente cada vez que llego de algún viaje venia preparada mentalmente para sacar a alguna zorra o tener que pagar alguno de los daños públicos que causaras, ahora solo tengo que preocuparme por que hayas comprado comida de verdad -si, por cómo estaban las cosas, no le avisaría a Pepper de la fiesta que hizo en su casa el día después de que Thor regresara a Asgard, vamos, que él también _tenía_ necesidades.

-Pues mi salud mental, mi casa y mi pierna no dicen lo mismo, cariño – renegó, mientras le quitaba su jugo a Loki y se lo tomaba ante la mala cara que pusieron los otros dos adultos - ¿Qué? Él no se enoja, miren.

Y, efectivamente, a Loki no le importó en lo más mínimo darle de su jugo a Stark.

\- ¿Ves? Tener aquí a Loki les hace bien a ambos, antes, Loki habría matado a cualquiera que le hubiera cogido alguna de sus cosas, nunca fue muy dado a compartir – sí, Thor recordaba perfectamente que Loki era un envidioso de primera.

-A lo mejor y se está enamorando de Tony – bromeó Pepper, mientras dejaba al niño en el piso y este se iba a quién sabe dónde.

-Ni de broma – se erizó de manera alarmante Thor – aún es pequeño para siquiera saber qué son esas cosas, además, Tony tiene estrictamente prohibido acercarse a Loki de esa manera -y para dar más énfasis a su punto, apuntó de manera amenazante el Mjolnir hacia él.

-Vamos, grandote, cálmate, fue solo una broma, además, eso es enfermo e ilegal – y claro, jamás admitiría que le versión adulta de Loki le parecía bastante atractiva.

Carajo, lo que hubiera dado porque Loki le hubiera aceptado ese trago aquella vez.

\- Más te vale seguir pensando así, por mientras, enfoquémonos en las ordenes de la reina -y como si todos los hecho anteriores no hubieran pasado, Thor se volvió a sacar otro pedazo de papel de la ropa y se lo enseñó a Pepper – aquí dice que además de los tutores, debe tener clases de natación, equitación, pelea, una alimentación adecuada y ropa que se adapte a su nueva edad, y que cada mes tres meses tiene que visitar Asgard para que el proceso de crecimiento se le vuelva a aplicar, además de que mis padres quieren verlo de vez en cuando – mientras decía esto último, Thor mostró una sonrisa bobalicona, realmente fue divertido ver cómo Loki le jalaba el parche del ojo a su padre.

\- Detente ahí, grandote, ¿acaso no crees que esas son demasiadas cosas para un niño tan pequeño? Vamos, ¿magia, historia, política, pelea y todas esas cosas? Yo pienso que con un caballito de juguete será más que suficiente.

Carajo, estaban criando a un niño, no a un super robot.

\- Yo creo que Tony tiene un poco de razón, Thor, ¿no crees que es demasiado? - y por primera vez en semanas, Pepper le daba la razón a su jefe.

\- Para nada, Loki es un príncipe y un genio, él está más que capacitado para recibir toda esa educación, así fuimos criados desde siempre. - Pero claro, para Thor era inconcebible que Loki no recibiera la mejor de las educaciones.

\- ¿Hablas del mismo genio que está a punto de meter un tenedor a la toma de corriente? – y entonces Pepper y Thor voltearon hacia donde Tony señalaba, y en efecto, el pequeño Loki estaba a punto de meter uno de los tenedores de plata en la rendija.

\- ¡Por Dios, Loki, deja eso!

Ahh, dulce venganza, por fin Tony pudo ver a una desquiciada Pepper lanzarse hacia el niño y evitar que este se achicharrara.

Aunque claro, en realidad Loki no corría ningún peligro, pues Tony, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Loki, le ordenó disimuladamente a JARVIS que desactivara la toma de corriente.

Vamos, podía parecer un maldito, pero por nada del mundo Tony permitiría que algo le pasara a ese mocoso que sin querer se había ganado su cariño.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Loki hubiera regresado de Asgard, y él y Tony se habían adaptado a la convivencia mutua.

-No.

\- ¿No?

-No, Tony- repetía de manera enojada el pequeño, a punto de arrebatarle el control remoto a Tony.

-Vamos, Minimi* debe de haber algo que te guste ¿Qué tal los teletubies? Eso les gusta a los niños – sí, Tony Stark estaba negociando sobre qué ver en la televisión para que Loki se mantuviera entretenido y él pudiera ir a trabajar en paz.

Bien podría dejarlo a cargo de Pepper o Thor, pero la primera estaba ocupada en las oficinas de la compañía con unos socios chinos (o algún país de Asia, la verdad no lo recordaba) y la pelirroja les prohibió fervientemente que la molestaran mientras trabajaba.

Con Thor, bueno, a él le tocaba encargarse de la cena hoy, así que ya tenía demasiado con un asgardiano loco en su cocina extremadamente inflamable y peligrosa como para meter al pequeño Loki con él.

-Deja de llamarme así, baboso, me llamo Loki – definitivamente Thor estaba malcriando demasiado a ese mocoso – y esos son programas para tontos, mejor pon una serie policiaca o una película de Zombies – decía animado, mientras miraba con cara asqueada a Dora la exploradora.

\- ¿Y si mejor ponemos Megamente?, esa película te gusta – decía mientras cambiaba de canal y encontraba la película.

-No, esa película te gusta a ti, a mí me parece un villano bobo y dramático – renegaba el pequeño príncipe mientras Tony solo reía ante la comparación.

En realidad, a Tony le gustaba tanto esa película debido al gran parecido que le encontraba al protagonista con Loki y sus dramas. Aunque esto era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

-Pero ver sangre y criminales no es algo que un enano como tú deba de ver – contraatacó, diciente algo de verdad en esa burlona oración.

\- ¡No soy ningún enano! – renegó con un fuerte color rojo en las mejillas, mientras miraba con enojo al adulto.

Y claro, Tony sabía que no había nada que a Loki lo enojara más que alguien burlándose de su estatura, aún recordaba la segunda vez que Thor llegó con Loki recién crecido, cuando Tony le preguntó qué le gustaría comer a un niño de tres años, Loki le dio una fuerte patada gritando que tenía cinco y medio, después de eso tardaron horas para lograr que Loki saliera de la habitación que meses atrás habían adaptado para él.

-Sí, sí, ya sé que tienes cinco y medio – repetía con burla el mayor, ganándose otra mala mirada del azabache.

\- Ya casi tengo seis, tonto, pero el cerebro muy superior al tuyo- aunque claro, había algunas cosas que ni con la edad cambiaban, una de ellas era el egocentrismo de Loki.

\- Eres demasiado creído para alguien que aún ocupa ayuda para alcanzar las galletas de la alacena – vaya, sí que era divertido hacer enojar a Loki.

Aunque, acababa de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle que Loki había dicho.

\- Oye, Loki, ¿cuántos años dices que tienes?

\- Dije que cumpliré seis, ¿acaso la edad ya te está dejando sordo? – ese maldito mocoso, definitivamente le ordenaría a JARVIS instalar sonidos de terror en su alcoba a la hora de dormir.

-Pero si ni siquiera han pasado esos años, enano, ¿de dónde sacas que tienes esa edad? – claro, con el crecimiento de Loki, llegó una etapa que fue bastante molesta e incómoda para Tony, Thor y el resto de los vengadores que pisaban la mansión Stark: la etapa de las preguntas sobre todo.

Y claro, llegó un momento en que Loki preguntaría el porqué no iba a la escuela primaria, porqué Thor iba tan seguido a Asgard (después de explicarle su divina ascendencia) y el porqué crecía tan rápido.

Para esto se ocuparon bastantes horas, muchas respuestas y una gran cantidad de lágrimas provenientes de ambos hermanos, más específicamente de Thor.

Pero si algo habían aprendido de los errores pasados, es que no se le debía de ocultar cosas a Loki, menos sobre su pasado.

\- Thor me lo dijo, dijo que mamá hizo un calendario especial o algo sí para equilibrar los días que pasen entre cada visita a Asgard y los supuestos años que debería de tener… Además, mamá es muy lista, y recuerda cómo lucíamos Thor y yo en cada etapa de nuestra vida – de repente, una risa maliciosa provino del menor- además, mamá me contó que Thor era un niño gordito y torpe cuando tenía mi edad*.

Tony no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada tras escuchar eso, no se podía imaginar al todopoderoso Thor sin su escultural cuerpo.

Ugg, eso se escuchó muy mal.

\- Bueno, creo que sigue siendo igual, solo que con músculos – reía cómplice – pero, volviendo al tema, ¿cuándo se supone que cumples años exactamente?

\- Mañana.

\- No, no quiero que me digas mañana, enano, dímelo ya – reclamó, fastidiado ante la actitud caprichosa de ese niño.

-Ya te lo dije, tarado, cumplo años mañana, bueno, eso según mi mamá, dice que los cumplo el seis de este mes en el calendario midgardiano.

¿Porqué siempre tenía que esforzarse demasiado para explicar las cosas? Bueno, al menos no era tan desesperante como con Steve o Bruce.

Clint le resultaba algo divertido y se la llevaban bien (después de que Thor lo hizo disculparse con él por supuestamente haberle lavado el cerebro) y Natasha, aunque a veces le daba algo de miedo, le resultaba bastante interesante.

\- ¡¿Y por qué rayos no lo habías dicho antes?! - ¡¿Qué clase de mocoso era Loki?! Todo niño siempre se mostraba emocionado y parlanchín sobre su cumpleaños.

-¿Para qué? Solamente es un día más, además, no es como si fuera algo real, ya lo dije, mamá lo adaptó porque quiso – decía de manera distraída, mientras le arrebataba el control a Tony y buscaba algo que le gustara.

Claro, cómo es que no lo había pensado antes, Loki era un ser de miles de años, es normal que eventualmente le quitaran importancia e eso… Por otra parte, Loki ha tenido cambios bruscos de forma, los primeros meses que pasó con ellos, aún era demasiado pequeño para tener una idea fija de lo que era una celebración, y ahora, simplemente había regresado lo suficientemente grande como para no haber tenido interés en eso, puesto que, técnicamente, nunca había tenido una.

Y por alguna extraña razón, a Tony no le gustaba eso. Loki podía ser gruñón, travieso - _Ohh, vaya que ya les había sacado bastantes dolores de cabeza con sus travesuras_ \- malhablado - _solo cuando Pepper no estaba cerca para regañarlo_ \- grosero, altanero, berrinchudo y en cierta forma, bastante manipulador, sobre todo cuando quería conseguir algo de Thor. Pero, sin embargo, Tony había aprendido a leerlo entre líneas, Loki era travieso porque esa la mejor manera que conseguía para demostrar su creatividad, era berrinchudo cada vez que Thor no le prestaba la suficiente atención, pero también tenía sus momento:

Como esa vez que Pepper se tropezó con uno de sus juguetes, Loki no se le despegó en todo el día diciéndole que le haría su trabajo y sería su asistente personal, cosa que, para sorpresa de todos, resultó muy bien, Loki demostraba que su título de genio no era ninguna exageración.

O también la vez que Steve estaba deprimido en la azotea, ese día Peggy había muerto y ellos habían viajado a Washington para darle su apoyo, lo que no se esperaban, era que el rubio hubiera decidido aislarse de todos escabulléndose a la azotea… Claro que nadie se esperó que el pequeño Loki se escabullera y con la ayuda de Natasha llegaran a la azotea a través de la pared, esa noche, los tres se quedaron en silencio, comiendo un tazón con el cereal favorito de los tres hasta que el menor cayó ante el sueño y Steve lo cargó hasta donde Thor y los demás lo buscaban desesperadamente. Y Natasha tuvo que disculparse por habérselo llevado sin permiso.

Incluso hubo una vez en que Tony despertó a la mitad de la noche entre pesadillas, pocas veces podía dormir tranquilo, y esa no fue la excepción. Así que se dirigió a la sala en busca de su bar para poder emborracharse y olvidar los fantasmas que lo atormentaban, cuando captó unos ruidos extraños en la cocina, lo que JARVIS le comunicó segundos después de que se trataba de Loki. Al llegar, se encontró al mocoso comiendo un frasco de galletas que Pepper guardaba en la alacena más alta para que Loki no se atascara con ellas y no se enfermara, y a un conjunto de bancos perfectamente alineados lo cual le permitió alcanzarlas.

\- ¿Qué haces, Lokes? -preguntó adormilado, mirando fascinado su muestra de rebeldía ante las ordenes de Pepper.

-No podía dormir, está lloviendo muy fuerte y Thor no está – fue su simple respuesta, aunque había un fuerte trasfondo en esta.

Loki estaba preocupado, sabía que Thor tenía cierto poder con las tormentas y los truenos, pero también sabía que solo usaba estos cuando peleaba o estaba en situaciones de demasiado desgaste emocional.

-Ohh, vamos, enano, tu hermano estará bien - carraspeó el mayor, acercándose y tomando una de las galletas que Loki traía en las manos -puede que tenga el cabello de una delicada doncella, pero recuerda que ese bruto es igual de resistente que una bacteria, además, él te prometió que estaría de vuelta lo más pronto posible.

-Ugg, ni me lo recuerdes -decía de manera avergonzada, recordando el drama que hizo el rubio antes de marcharse, llenándolo de vergonzosos abrazos y besos ante la mirada burlona de todos y repitiéndole mil veces que regresaría cuanto antes -Pero tienes razón, mi tonto hermano mayor es muy fuerte -dijo, dirigiéndole a Tony una gran sonrisa, la cual, por alguna razón en la cual Tony no quería ahondar demasiado, logró acelerarle el corazón.

Estas y muchas otras veces Loki le había enseñado a Tony ese rastro bondadoso y gracioso de su personalidad, el verdadero Loki y no el confundido muchacho que había causado tal lío después de descubrir su origen.

Ese fue el primer día en que Tony se prometió que no permitiría que Loki volviera a sufrir como en el pasado.

-Sabes qué enano- gritó de repente, haciendo que a Loki se le cayera el control remoto por el susto – dejaremos tus dramas de niño dark de lado y te haremos una fabulosa celebración mañana.

Loki solo lo miraba como si otra cabeza le hubiera crecido.

\- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? – preguntó el menor, claro, sin explicarse qué era esa extraña sensación de calidez que sentía en el pecho, era parecido a cuando Thor lo abrazaba, solo que más… extraña – además, según he escuchado de Pepper, todas las fiestas que haces son una manifestación de tu depravación y falta de cordura, incluso una vez usó una palabra extraña para describirlas… Mmm, creo que era ¿Ondía, orgia? No recuerdo, pero era algo por el estilo ¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó con genuino interés ante la palidez de la que se apoderaba la cara de Tony.

¡¿Qué clase de cosas escuchaba ese niño?!

Por Dios, si Thor se enteraba que su _dulce e inocente_ hermanito había aprendido esa palabra por culpa de él -ya sea directa o indirectamente- le enterraría a Mjolnir en su perfecto trasero.

-Olvidemos eso, es un tema aburrido que no te debe de interesar hasta dentro de unos cuanto años -intentó desviar el tema, le rogaba a los cielos que Loki no fuera a insistir en eso – mejor enfoquémonos en tu cumpleaños ¿Hay algo que quieras? – le miró interrogante.

Solo esperaba que no le pidiera el tesseractor o un mundo al cual dominar.

\- No sé, en realidad, no entiendo el motivo por el cual me deberías dar algo – decía reacio a seguirle el juego a Stark -además, cualquier cosa que pida, Thor o Pepper me la dan.

Maldición, al parecer estaban creando a un monstruo.

\- Bueno, pero ese no es el motivo de la celebración, ocupamos un pastel, globos, regalos y todas esas cosas – empezó a enumerar, ignorando la mueca en la cara del menor.

\- Enserio Tony, eso no hace falta.

\- ¡Claro que hace falta! – alegó el millonario. Loki pensaba que era Tony el que en realidad quería una fiesta.

\- Bueno, quiero una mascota – dijo al fin para poder callar al mayor, en realidad, desde que visitó a sus padres y conoció al caballo de su padre, le dieron ganas de una mascota.

\- ¿Una mascota? -dijo con una mueca, imaginando a un sucio perro ensuciando por todas partes.

Bueno, aunque de eso ya se hacía cargo Thor y su hermano.

\- Sí, una mascota.

\- ¿Y qué mascota quieres?

-No sé, ingéniatelas, ¿acaso no se supone que los regalos deben de ser sorpresa? – contratacó el menor, y antes de que su tonta pelea pudiera seguir adelante, la voz de Thor se escuchó, ante esto, ambos se miraron y tragaron grueso, no era común que Thor quisiera ponerse a cocinar (en realidad, siempre se las ingenió para conseguir comida a domicilio o hacer que Heimdall desperdiciara el poder del Bifrost para enviársela) pero ambos morenos descubrieron que el Príncipe mayor de Asgard no tenía talento para eso.

Nada de talento, pero el rubio se veía tan emocionado por alimentarlos con su propia comida que ninguno de los dos tenía corazón para decírselo.

Así que simplemente se resignaron a otro dolor de estómago nocturno.

.

.

.

\- ¿Es enserio, Stark? ¿ _Esto_ era la urgencia super importante por la cual nos hiciste venir a todos? – rugió de manera enojada Natasha, ella, junto a Clint y Steve se dirigieron de Washington hasta Nueva York por culpa del mensaje de alerta que Tony les envió.

Gracias al cielo Bruce se encontraba en Tailandia incomunicado debido a uno de sus viajes espirituales, de lo contrario, ya habría destrozado la cara de Tony.

\- Así es, y no me mires así, esto es más importante de lo que parece.

\- ¡Nos hiciste venir para ayudarte a organizar una de tus malditas fiestas! – definitivamente Natasha se llevaría otro número rojo a su lista ese día.

\- Enserio, Tony. Fue algo muy grosero de tu parte usar un truco así – la apoyó el capitán, mirando desaprobatoriamente a Tony.

\- Oye, pero estas no son las cosas que tú usualmente usas -dijo de repente el arquero, señalando el montón de vasos, platos y demás tonterías infantiles de la mesa – normalmente esperaría miles de litros de alcohol, látigos y lubricante para tus fiestas, sí, eso suena más a ti. – Concluyó solemnemente, ante la asqueada mirada de los otros dos.

¿Enserio, qué clase de hombre lo creían los demás?

\- Eres un cerdo, Barton – intentó defenderse el otro -además, esta fiesta no es mía, es del pequeño engendrito de Asgard.

\- ¿Una fiesta para Loki? – preguntó confundido. Había escuchado a Tony decir muchas cosas locas, pero esta jamás.

-Claro, es su cumpleaños y le quiero dar una fiesta sorpresa, así que le dije a Thor que se lo llevara a pasear por un rato – bueno, quizás no era tan sorpresa si le dijo a Loki la noche anterior.

Bahh, detalles.

\- ¿Acaso cumple años? -preguntó Steve, mirando el enorme pastel de iron man que se encontraba en la mesa. Maldito narcisista.

\- ¿No serían más bien meses? - río Clint, abriendo una bolsa de frituras que se encontraba en la mesa.

\- Como sea, el punto es que lo celebramos hoy, ¿qué dices, Natasha? ¿Te apuntas o aún quieres cortarme las pelotas? – le dijo pícaramente, mientras movía les cejas de arriba bajo.

\- Siempre quiero cortarte las pelotas, Stark – contestó con un suspiro, qué más daba, ya estaban ahí.

\- A todo esto, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer en la fiesta de un niño? ¿Disfrazarnos de payasos y esas cosas?

\- Bueno, Loki y Thor son de la realeza, así que creo que ellos los llaman bufones o algo así – le contestó Clint al capitán, recordando todas las películas medievales que había visto.

\- Bueno, tampoco es la primera vez en que Loki nos trata como sus payasos, a decir verdad, a la única que respeta de nosotros es a Tasha, y creo que es porque ella da mucho miedo – se burlaba Barton, listo para esquivar cualquier ataque de la viuda negra.

\- Tienes razón, Clint, definitivamente fue gracioso cómo te tomó de payaso personal al cambiar tus flechas por réplicas de goma – atacó la rusa, deleitándose ante su victoria personal al ver el sonrojo en la cara del otro.

\- Wow, punto para la dama – canturreó Steve, más animado tras digerir la noticia – y bueno, ¿qué regalos compraste?

\- Sí, espero que no sea una stripper o algo así, patán, o yo misma me encargaré de meterte a Mjolnir en el trasero – definitivamente Tony duplicaría su fortuna si le dieran un centavo por cada vez que alguien lo amenazaba con eso.

\- Vamos, él aún es muy pequeño para esas cosas, cuando cumpla 18 quizás -y la mirada que le lanzaron los demás dio a entender que él definitivamente no servía de comediante.

Así que mejor se entretuvieron en colgar todos los adornos y demás tonterías que Tony compró en un sitio de internet para fiestas, sin embargo, Barton se acercó a él en actitud cómplice.

-Yo apoyo lo de las strippers cuando el bicho crezca – dijo entre risas, mientras los otros dos los miraban desconfiados.

De pronto, la voz de JARVIS anunciando la llegada del par llamó la atención de todos.

Que la fiesta comenzara.

.

.

.

Bueno, a decir verdad, nadie esperaba mucho de esta fiesta, mucho menos Loki, pero _en realidad_ , sí se la estaban pasando bien.

Entre historias, juegos, risas y bastantes burlas, la noche pasó amenamente.

-Señor, la señorita Potts acaba de llegar, está en la azotea – alertó JARVIS.

Y ante esta noticia, Tony gimió de emoción.

-Bien, es hora de tu regalo, enano, Pepper se encargó de conseguirte la mascota que querías – exclamó el millonario, con un sospechoso vaso de soda en su mano. Pepper le prohibió terminantemente tomar esa noche, así que se las tuvo que ingeniar para conseguir unos cuantos tragos esa noche.

Y con eso, el menor se dirigió corriendo hacia la azotea donde el jet que traía a Pepper se encontraba.

Cuando llegó, vislumbró a Pepper al lado de un jet y una enorme caja de madera.

Y al lado, se encontraba un lobo gigante con una extraña y bonita mujer encima. Si Tony quería lucirse con su regalo, lo logró.

Y tras él, el resto de los vengadores llegaron.

-O- Oye Tony, ¿dónde rayos encontraste eso? – señaló de manera temblorosa el arquero, algo ahí no cuadraba.

Sí, el hecho de que Pepper se encontrara aterrada y temblando en la escalera del jet no cuadraba.

-Ohh mierda, ¡Loki, aléjate de ellos! – rugió de repente Thor, pero Loki no lo escuchó.

Se encontraba demasiado fascinado ante la criatura de ojos rojos y la chica montada encima.

-Así que era cierto – murmuró la mujer, acercándose más al niño.

-Déjalo en paz -gruñó Tony, preparándose para ensamblar su traje.

-No venimos a hacer ningún daño, hijo de Howard, que te lo confirme el Dios del Trueno – señaló la mujer, mirando despectivamente al rubio - ¿o no, _tío_?

¿Acaso esa mujer había dicho tío?

Y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el lobo corrió en un segundo hacía el menor con el hocico abierto, y ante la mirada aterrada de todos, que esperaban que el lobo se lo tragara de una mordida, este solamente pasó su enorme lengua por toda la cara del menor, babeándolo en el proceso.

-Ugg, parece que Fenrir te extrañó mucho- río la mujer, bajando de un salto y dirigiéndole una mirada cordial al menor – me llamo Hela, mucho gusto.

\- ¿Hela, Fenrir? Yo estoy seguro de que conozco esos nombres – murmuró entre risas Loki, los cariños del lobo le daban muchas cosquillas.

-Puedes preguntarle a tu hermano, seguro él te sabrá decir el porqué de eso- soltó venenosamente la mujer.

-Thor ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -Preguntó Pepper, mientras llegaba jadeando al lado de los demás.

-Una visita familiar – decía amargamente.

Stark gimió lastimeramente ¡Genial! Más conflictos familiares.

\- ¿Entonces este no es el regalo de Tony? – Loki podía estar fascinado con los visitantes, pero eso no le quitaba lo perspicaz que era y había escuchado parte de la plática que tenían los otros dos.

\- No Loki, el regalo de Tony se encuentra en la caja – señaló Pepper, no por nada era la persona más eficaz de la compañía Stark y pudo leer entre líneas que Thor no quería que Loki se enterara de forma inadecuada quiénes rayos eran esas personas.

Sí, podía ser que Loki fuera un heredero, genio, poderoso y temido hechicero, pero seguía siendo un niño y los niños siempre querían grandes regalos.

\- ¡¿Qué es?! – gritó emocionado, mientras corría hacia el enorme paquete acompañado de Fenrir, mientras Clint, Natasha y Steve preparaban sus armas en caso de ser necesario.

-Ahh, solo una pequeña mascota – dijo Tony riendo, mientras Pepper rodaba los ojos fastidiada.

-Es difícil de abrir – decía mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de madera, y antes de que alguno de los demás corriera a ayudarle, el lobo dejó paralizados a todos y a Hela con una diminuta sonrisa en la cara.

El gran animal se había transformado en un muchacho de unos 20 años de edad, con cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes parecidos a los de Loki, y una belleza- _ohh, esa jodida belleza_ \- tan característica del Dios Del Engaño; perfecta, misteriosa, cínica y totalmente embriagante. Él y ella, Fenrir y Hela eran tan parecidos a Loki en apariencia y esencia, que los demás notaron enseguida que definitivamente los tres tenían algún tipo de parecido divino.

Y Tony, que se había interesado en investigar cada recoveco de la vida de Loki, se dio cuenta de que algunas leyendas sí eran verdaderas.

Realmente ellos dos eran los hijos de Loki.

\- Ahora sí, vamos, te ayudaré a abrir esta cosa – dijo con una media sonrisa el muchacho, sin ser consiente del nudo en el estómago que se le formaba a Tony y a Thor.

.

.

.

¡Chan, chan, chan!

Bueno, aquí me tienen con la tercera parte de esta historia, en realidad, tenía planeado terminar el capítulo con esta etapa de Loki, pero si continuaba con la fiesta y la visita y todo, terminaría siendo el doble de largo, así que decidí dividirlo en dos.

*1: Minimi es un enanito genio malvado que salía en alguna película de mi infancia, no recuerdo el nombre, pero mi hermano mayor solía molestar a mi hermano menor diciéndole así, así que simplemente plasmé una parte de mi infancia ahí jeje.

*2: En las entrevistas al director de Thor Raknarok, se dice que se querían incluir escenas de la infancia de los príncipes, que Loki era un niño emo aislado y que Thor era un niño gordito con inseguridad (es tan tierno de solo imaginarlos jaja)

El porqué de la aparición de Hela y Fenrir se explicará en el siguiente capítulo, solo que tengo planeado cambiar algunos detalles sobre las historias verdaderas.

¡Jo, ya muero de ganas porque los capítulos avancen! Tengo mil y una ideas sobre Loki en la adolescencia y su primer amor *0*

Amados lectores, me gustaría que, si tienen alguna idea sobre alguna escena que quisieran que pusiera, son totalmente bienvenidas, ahora estoy un poco en blanco y me ayudaría bastante jeje.

Sus reviews me hacen feliz y me vuelven inmortal, así que no duden en dejarle un regalo de navidad a esta humilde chica jeje.

¡Besos, Ann!


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, no tengo palabras por disculparme por el gran retardo que llevo en esta y mis otras historias, la verdad es que la universidad no me permite dedicarles tiempo a muchos de mis hobbys, pero bueno, la niña quería estudiar medicina n.ñ

Volviendo al tema, bueno, tengo que aclarar unas cuantas cosas para que entiendan totalmente este capítulo.

En primera, cambié un poco la mitología sobre la historia de los hijos de Loki, aquí Angborda no fue pareja de Loki ni la madre de Fenrir, Hela y Jonmungander, sino que fue Sigyn, y al momento en que Odín se encargó de alejar a todos sus hijos, ella no lo soportó y murió.

En cuanto al castigo de Loki al ser atado con las entrañas de sus hijos mayores al no cumplir la promesa con los elfos, bueno, aquí la madre de ellos dos fue Amora, y la engañadora y la que recibiera el castigo de ser atada mientras una serpiente goteaba veneno en sus ojos fue ella.

Bueno, así que basícamente cambié de lugar todo n.ñ

Cualquier duda, aclaración o sugerencia pueden decírmelo, la verdad ya ni recordaba de qué iba el capítulo, y ahora tengo que empezar con mi proyecto de fisiopatología n.ñ

Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Sin más por el momento ¡Disfruten!

El ambiente en la sala principal no era el más acogedor _para nadie_ , después de la repentina aparición de la Diosa de inframundo y de su fiel hermano; Thor, previniendo una situación digna de libros apocalípticos, decidió pedir a Hela y Fenrir una audiencia -o como dijo Tony, una reunión sobre custodia familiar desequilibrada- y así poder discutir las razones sobre su aparición.

En un principio también pensó en mantener a Loki fuera del margen, pero en realidad no hizo falta el siquiera pedírselo, pues después de que Fenrir le ayudara a abrir el regalo de Tony, no le volvió a prestar atención a nada ni a nadie.

Pues el maldito idiota le había regalado una jirafa cachorra de regalo.

¡Una jodida jirafa!

Y Pepper ni siquiera sabía dónde carajo iban a meter ese animal, pues cuando ella fue a recoger el paquete, Tony le había dicho que era un prototipo nuevo que pensaba regalarle a Loki para que se entretuviera armándolo.

Santo cielo, los años debieron de haberle enseñado a no confiar en ese tipo.

\- Lady Hela, exijo saber qué es lo que los trae a Midgard, y más siendo tú la encargada de vigilar el Hel, dudo mucho que sea algo sensato dejar a las almas a su entera disposición – todos, absolutamente todos, se sorprendieron ante el tono solemne y la manera política en que dijo esto.

Y fue cuando cayeron en la verdadera realidad de que Thor _enserio_ sería gobernante algún día.

\- Nos fueron llegados rumores sobre la muerte de nuestro padre, lo cual, dada las veces que él fingió su propia muerte, nos parecieron absurdos, además, sinceramente creí que de ser cierto, padre hubiera sido recibido en Hel, no es de los que hacen grandes méritos para ir al Vallhala – explicó, mientras hacía un gesto desdeñoso con las manos, ante la cínica sonrisa de su hermano – Por otra parte, también mandé a Fenrir y a Jormungander a buscar información sobre su paradero, ya que padre siempre nos avisó de alguna u otra manera que seguía vivo… Bueno, en las anteriores ocasiones así fue, y solo bastaron unos cuantas técnicas de persuasión para lograr que Amora nos enseñara a rastrearlo.

\- ¿Amora? ¿Esa maldita serpiente embustera? – gruñó el Dios del Trueno, recordando amargamente a la encantadora y todas las artimañas de las que fue creadora.

\- Y también la mejor amiga de padre, así que te recomiendo cuidar tus palabras – no sabían porqué, pero por alguna razón, los demás notaban cierto rencor en la manera en que Fenrir se dirigía a Thor.

\- Bueno, Loki nunca ha sido el mejor en cuanto a conseguir aliados, la mayoría de ellos son criminales.

\- Y usted, Dios del Trueno, ¿será mejor en cuanto a las decisiones que tomará en el futuro? Porque le recuerdo que la mayoría de enemigos de Asgard, fueron fervientemente creados por Odín.

\- ¿Acaso estás tratando de insinuar algo, Hela? – gracias al cielo Loki se encontraba en el patio con su regalo, porque si no, hubiera sido testigo del odio que empezó a destilarse en esa sala.

\- No lo sé, pero tengo entendido que mi padre fue juzgado por atacar un reino, cuando Odín se encargó de conquistar y aniquilar muchos más en la era antigua, además admito, con poco deje de culpa, que mi odio hacia el padre de todo me obliga a ir en contra de su poco buen juicio – dijo, importándole poco los truenos que empezaron a escucharse fuera – ni yo, siendo gobernante de los muertos, he sido tan desalmada como él.

\- Arrepiente de tus palabras en este instante, Hela, o yo mismo me encargaré de enviarte de nuevo a Hel, no como reina sino como una muerta más – amenazó, tomando su martillo y apuntándolo hacia el par de hermanos que se levantaron en ese instante dispuestos a responder la amenaza.

\- Adelante, hazlo, mátame a mí y a mi hermana, total, si Odín ya se encargó de asesinar a nuestros hermanos mayores, dudo que no lo haga su hijo con nosotros, seguramente a mi padre le _encantará_ la idea de saber que la familia real le arrebató a otro dos. – dijo Fenrir con sarcasmo, recordando el dolor que Amora guardaba en su corazón. Y la razón por la cual les ayudó a dar con el paradero de Loki. Ella, más que nadie, quería alejar a Loki de Odín, antes de que lo volviera a convertir en una de sus marionetas.

Tony, el cual se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, _como todos los demás_ , no pudo evitar respingar ante esto último.

Y entonces recordó cierto mito nórdico que siempre rezó que fuera falso.

\- Eso no fue culpa nuestra, Loki y Amora se buscaron eso – Thor no podía decir más al respecto, él mismo sentía un sabor amargo cada vez que alguien mencionaba ese tema.

\- Claro que sí, el convertir a un niño en bestia para que se trague al otro y posteriormente atar a su madre con sus entrañas es un justo y sabio castigo – en ese momento ya nadie veía rastro de los educados y elegante jóvenes que llegaron, ahora solo veían a dos dioses con una potente ira – o qué hay de nosotros ¿ehh? No bastó con asesinar a los hijos de mi padre con Amora, también se encargaron de deshacerse de cada uno de los hijos que mi padre tuvo con Lady Sigyn, mandándonos a lugares indescriptibles para que jamás pudieran volver a vernos, la diferencia con ella fue que, a comparación de Amora, el odio y la tristeza de perder a sus tres hijos mató a mi madre. Dígame, futuro rey de Asgard, ¿acaso no tenemos motivos de sobra para odiar el gobierno de Asgard y querer llevarnos a nuestro padre para liberarlo de su indigno castigo?

En ese momento Tony reaccionó después de oír las atrocidades que narraban los otros.

¿Llevarse a Loki? Ohh no, eso jamás lo permitiría.

\- Esperen un momento, no me interesa el maratónico récord de problemas familiares que tienen, pero no permitiré que intenten hacerle nada al enano ese – intervino de repente, ante la atónita mirara de Thor y la desdeñosa mirada de los hermanos.

\- ¿Tú quién te has creído que eres, maldito mortal? - Fenrir no podía creer la manera en que _ese mortal_ se dirigió a él.

\- Soy el maldito mortal al que sus _amados_ abuelos tomaron de _gata-niñera_ personal de Loki, así que yo mismo puedo dar fe de que está en buenas manos, además, dudo mucho que sea la mejor idea crearle algún trauma con todos los problemas familiares que traen, Lady Hela, puedo notar el amor que le profesan a su loco padre ¿No creen que permitirle seguir aquí, lejos de Asgard, Hel y todos esos lugares locos, será lo mejor para él?

Pudo notar la mirada enojada que le dirigió Thor, pero en ese momento no estaba para arreglar egos herido.

\- ¿Y tú, porqué muestras tal interés en mi padre? – Interrogó Fenrir, podía parecer joven, pero tenía bastantes siglos que lo hicieron madurar.

Auch, esa no fue la mejor pregunta ni el mejor tono.

¿Qué interés verdadero era el que lo impulsaba a meterse con tres enojados dioses?

\- Porque he tenido que soportarlo durante los últimos meses sus berrinches, desvelos, travesuras, todas sus preguntas y esas extrañas manías que tiene – Pepper miraba con extraña ternura a su jefe, podía ni siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba demostrando que enserio le había tomado cariño a ese niño. –¡Así que quiero que se callen, dejen de pelear para que el pequeño monstruito que tengo en el patio no se altere ni se preocupe por los gritos ni todos los problemas familiares que su loca familia tiene!

A decir verdad, todos en el resto de la sala estaban esperando que alguno de los dos terminara cortándole la cabeza a Stark…

Pero pasaban los segundos y nada de eso pasaba.

\- Pff, ¿esto es enserio? – sí, de todas las cosas que era probable que pasaran, nadie se esperó la suave carcajada en la boca de Hela y la fugaz sonrisa en la cara de Fenrir.

Dioses, cuanto se reiría Jormungander cuando le contaran que un simple mortal se atrevió a gritarles de esa manera.

\- ¿Qué les causa tanta risa? – sí, definitivamente Tony estaba harto de que los dioses lo tomaran de su broma personal.

\- Nada, enserio, señor Stark – joder, si hasta la forma en que hablaban denotaba su parentesco con Loki – solo que, al parecer, por primera vez Odín tomó una buena decisión con alguien que no haya sido Thor.

Y Thor no pudo evitar bufar de disgusto ante esto.

\- Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que…? – Qué bueno que Natasha y Bruce habían decidido ir con Loki desde hacía un buen rato, de lo contrario, hace mucho que hubieran estallado en cólera debido a la poca colaboración de palabras de ambas partes.

\- No creas que nos hace muy felices el hecho de que nuestro padre esté siendo criado de esta manera tan indigna, pero suponemos que podemos hacer una cierta excepción debido a que parece que se encuentra en buenas manos - ¿Enserio, qué mierda rara tenían los dioses en la cabeza como para decir que Tony era una buena influencia?

\- ¿Acaso estás hablando enserio, Hela? Te recuerdo que no depende de ti a dónde llevemos a mi hermano. – Pero claro, Thor no podía permitir que esos dos tomaran decisiones que no les corresponden.

\- Tampoco de usted, príncipe Thor, ¿o acaso olvida que mi padre tuvo que fingir su muerte en más de una ocasión?

Sí, en definitiva, tenían que hacer algo o Tony terminaría perdiendo su casa una vez más.

-Pero tampoco es para dejar en manos de Stark las mediaciones reales.

Bueno, realmente me complace servirles de payaso real - rezongó, a punto de mandar al diablo a todas esas supuestas deidades.

\- Bufón, Tony, en la realeza se les dice bufones - agregó la voz de Clint a lo lejos, sacándole un TIC en la ceja al millonario.

Todo el resto de personas estuvo callado y la única vez que hablan es para decir una estupidez.

\- Príncipe Thor, no estamos nada complacidos con el hecho de que mi padre se quede bajo el resguardo del seno de Odín, así que soportaremos la idea de que se quede en Midgard.

\- Ohh, vamos, ¿y Hel es un mejor lugar para él? - dijo con sarcasmo, pensado en lo mucho que esos mocosos se parecían a su hermano- ¡o ya sé! Podemos enviarlo con su otro hermano a Jotunheim, estoy seguro de que más parientes será lo mejor para Loki - bajo otra circunstancia, Thor jamás se hubiera referido a Helblindi, actual rey jotun como familia de Loki, pero el orgullo y la posesividad con su hermano menor le hacía querer soltar el mayor veneno posible hacia sus sobrinos - vamos, no se queden callados, aún hay más posibles destinos vacacionales para él ¿Que tal Desheret? Estoy seguro de que Seth y Hator mueren de ganas por ver a mi hermano, alcabo en el pasado no les importo su corta edad - Tony no pudo evitar prestar especial atención a esto, después tendría una severa platica con Thor - ¿Ahora ven que no solo es capricho nuestro el mantenerlo bajo nuestra vigilancia aquí? Así que no son nadie para dar su visto bueno en esto.

Sí, definitivamente ahora Tony entendía porque Loki no quería que su hermano se volviera rey, las cosas ya se habían solucionado y su estúpido orgullo estaba volviendo a echar todo a perder.

-El lugar de mi padre es al lado de su familia.

\- y está con su familia!

-¿Acaso él los considera su familia? Porque, hasta donde yo sé, uno no finge su muerte y se esconde en los más inhóspitos lugares del universo por puro placer - aunque claro, si algo definía a Fenrir, era una terquedad incluso mayor que la de Thor.

Incluso, antes de que Loki se enterara de su adopción, solía pensar que quizás Fenrir había heredado el carácter de su tío.

-Chicos, yo creo que es mejor calmarnos, ahora todos estamos de acuerdo en que Loki no tiene ningún problema al quedarse aquí con nosotros _-conmigo-_ podrían, por favor, su alteza Hela y hermano, permitir que su padre siga aquí por un tiempo más, además, sería un poco traumante para él ser criado por sus hijos, ¿no creen que es mejor esperar un poco más para enterarse de su parentesco? Digo, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabe cómo se hacen los bebés, además, él está a gusto aquí, no creo que de pronto quiera irse a cualquier lugar del que vengan y empiecen a decirle papá.

Y por segunda vez en la noche, los dioses se quedaron sin palabras ante las palabras de un mortal.

Sí, definitivamente su hermano tenía que escuchar eso.

-Príncipe Thor, nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacer una tregua en cuanto a mi padre por unos años, mientras usted prometa no alejarlo de nosotros ni ocultarle cosas como en el pasado, si acepta esas circunstancias, entonces nosotros permitiremos que crezca de manera adecuada y segura - Tony estuvo a punto de decir que Loki estaba totalmente seguro, pero al ver la aparición de esos dos, pensó que quizás su sistema de seguridad no era el mejor del universo.

-Hela, eres hija de Loki, por consiguiente, dudo mucho de que el trato se cierre así de fácil ¿que es lo que ocultas? - claro, por mucho que amara a su hermano, no podía olvidar que era el dios de las mentiras, así que su hija debía de hacerle honor a su sangre.

-Al aparecer la convivencia con mi padre le ha ayudado a no ser tan confiado, dejaremos que mi padre sea criado a su consideración, pero eso no significa que dejaremos de estar al pendiente de él, así que, si vemos algo que nos desagrade, no dudaremos en tomar medidas de cualquier tipo.

Ahora entendían mejor lo que pasaba, no era solo una disputa familiar, Thor tenía a una disputa entre dos reinos.

\- Puedes tener por seguro de que no le pasará nada malo durante mi guardia, me encargare de eso.

-Solo espero que esta vez lo hagas mejor que en el pasado.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? - Thor sabía que no deseaba escuchar la respuesta, pero una vena masoquista en él, esa por la que aún se castigaba por no haber podido mantener a Loki a su lado y alejarlo del camino del odio, le obligo a preguntar algo que bien sabía, no quería oír.

-Que yo a mis hermanos no trato de opacarlos y por nada del mundo permitiría que cayeran al vacío.

Y definitivamente, eso fue suficiente para hacer que el dios del trueno tuviera que soportar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta debido a los fantasmas de su pasado.

-Loki cayó por sus propias acciones.

-Y evitó que Asgard cayera por las tuyas.

Jaque mate.

Tony no podía soportar más esto, era demasiado, y la mirada enojada de Steve y Clint a su lado le confirmó que no era el único con una impotencia atorada en las venas.

Querían mantenerse al margen, ese era un asunto familiar y diplomático que no les concernía, pero no podían permitir que su amigo fuera torturado por acciones de las que no tuvo la culpa.

\- ¡Jarvis, llama a Loki! - ordenó Tony, nada detendría esa horrible reunión a menos de que el principal motivo de ella volviera.

Todos habían llegado al acuerdo silencioso de que verlos pelear no era lo mejor para Loki.

-Stark ¿qué haces? -siseo de manera amenazante Thor, a lo que Tony solo tragó duro.

-Es hora de que Loki se despida, ya pasó su hora de dormir - ¿de dónde ratas había sacado semejante estupidez? Ni él mismo lo sabía, a la mejor de una de las estúpidas películas infantiles que se vio obligado a ver recientemente, pues ese pequeño engendro, por más que intentaran obligarlo a seguir un solo horario, hacía lo que quería cuando quería, y eso incluía el ir a dormir.

\- ¿Hora de dormir?

-Si, Thor _¿Recuerdas?_ \- alegó de manera desesperada, esperando que el otro le siguiera el plan.

Y Thor podía ser un estúpido la mayoría de las veces, pero esta no.

\- ¡Claro! Es tarde y eso no es nada sano para la salud de Loki, la cual estamos cuidando demasiado bien - confesó frenéticamente, haciendo dudar a los hermanos.

Y estuvieron a punto de alegar que una roca mentía mejor que él cuando el sonido de un berrinche se escuchó por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué rayos quieren, no ven que estaba ocupado? - murmuró enojado por haber sido obligado a separarse de su nuevo amigo.

-Mañana podrás seguir jugando con la jirafa, Loki, por ahora es momento de que te despidas para ir a la cama – el menor levantó una ceja confundido, pero la mirada desesperada que Tony le envió le hizo darse cuenta de que, por alguna razón, debía de seguirles la corriente.

Bueno, le prepararon una fiesta y le regalaron algo genial, nada le costaba complacerlos esa vez.

Aunque realmente esperaba ver a esos dos chicos de nuevo. Por alguna razón, sentía que los quería, y no estaba seguro de porqué.

Bahh, mañana interrogaría a su hermano con lujo de detalles.

-Sí claro, hasta mañana -dijo respetuosamente, sintiendo una ligera arcada al actuar de esa manera con su hermano y Tony.

Definitivamente mañana debían dejarlo desayunar pastel, por alguna razón sentía que lo merecía.

-Buenas noches, espero verlos de nuevo pronto -se dirigió a las visitas, mientras los demás pensaban como reaccionaria Loki de saber que estaba despidiéndose de sus hijos.

-Buenas noches, no dudes de eso, estaremos más presentes de lo que crees - le contestó con una triste sonrisa su hija, pensando si en realidad era lo correcto dejarlo seguir en la ignorancia hasta que fuera mayor y pudiera asimilar mejor la noticia, su padre era brillante, altanero, creativo, y en contra de los que los demás creyeran, alguien que siempre intentó demostrarles cuánto los amaba a ellos y a su madre Sigyn y cuánto lamentaba no poder haberlos librado del destino que Odín les dio.

Y esa, era una parte que no estaban dispuestos a mostrar a nadie más.

-Espera - Dijo de pronto Fenrir, haciendo temer a los vengadores - acércate - le pidió con una dulce sonrisa, Y Tony se pegunto si Loki luciría así de atractivo cuando fuera un joven.

No, seguramente se vería mejor.

\- ¿Sí? - se acercó curioso, y eso le causó una punzada de dolor a Thor, Loki jamás se hubiera arrimado a nadie más, era bastante desconfiado y grosero.

Y se dio cuenta también de que, por alguna razón, Loki quería quedar bien con ellos.

-Mira, este es un collar hecho por elfos de Vanaheim, fue hecho de las rocas de un volcán muerto y hechizado para proteger a quien lo porte... Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Bueno, en realidad, nosotros los dioses no solemos darle importancia a los cumpleaños, después de unos siglos pierdes la cuenta, pero para ti es una ocasión especial y creo que podemos hacer un excepción -decía, mientras se descolgaba el collar del cuello y se lo colgaba a Loki -esto te protegerá del peligro, me lo entregó un hechicero muy poderoso cuando yo era joven y aún no podía dominar mi forma de lobo, solía causar muchos estragos y me sentía muy inseguro de mi poder, pero esto me dio confianza de mí mismo, me sentía protegido y así me sentía capaz de proteger a los que amo, quiero que ahora tú lo tengas.

Claro, ese era el colgante que Loki le entregó a Fenrir cuando aún era un pequeño niño tímido y temeroso... Era una reliquia muy preciada para los elfos, pero a Loki no le importó robarla y arriesgarse a una guerra si con eso podía animar y proteger (porque sí, hechizo la piedra para proteger a su hijo) a su precioso bebé.

También se encargó de llenar de regalos y besos a sus otros dos hijos, por nada del mundo quería que sintieran que alguno era más amado que otro.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Enserio me lo das? - pregunto emocionado, dejándose atrapar por la historia del regalo.

-Sí, es todo tuyo.

-Fenrir, creo que es hora de marcharnos -dijo Hela, ella sabía que, de seguir ahí más tiempo, no podrían evitar querer llevarse a Loki, pero en el fondo ella sabía que Hel no sería el mejor lugar para su padre - recuerda que no podemos quedarnos demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿ehh, y eso porqué? - Preguntó el menor, repentinamente interesado por cada cosa que hicieran ese par.

-Bueno, jeje -decía nerviosa, mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mueca de vergüenza -porque dejamos Hel con la simple vigilancia de Garm, y tenemos que evitar que se coma a las almas que lleguen -dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa, ante la risa del menor y el tic en la ceja que apareció en el ojo de Thor.

\- ¿Dejaste tu reino a merced de una bola de pelos apestosa y hambrienta? - preguntó, fingiendo una tranquilidad que jamás había poseído.

¡¿Y se atrevían a llamarlo irresponsable a él?!

-Algo así, teníamos que verificar lo que tú ya sabes -señalando con la cabeza a un confundido Loki - además, son muertos, no me preocupo de que les pase algo en realidad.

Sí, esa mueca despectiva y despreocupada sin duda era herencia de su padre.

\- ¡Lárguense de una vez! - gruñó el dios, vamos, que él sería el gobernante en el futuro y no podía permitir semejantes muestras de irresponsabilidad.

.

.

.

Tony se encontraba rondando por los pasillos de su casa, hace un par de horas que todos se habían marchado, el resto de avengers alegaron que tenían que regresar a Washington antes de que Fury se enterara que fue por una estupidez que su mejor equipo se perdió por todo un día.

Así que solamente quedaban él, Thor y Loki; Pepper se había marchado a una cita con un ejecutivo importante de alguna empresa y por alguna razón, a Tony dejó de molestarle eso.

Al parecer al fin había superado su rompimiento.

Con lo que no contaba, es que sus pasos lo llevaran directo a la habitación de Loki.

Bueno, molestar al enano no sonaba nada mal.

Así que entró sin tocar la puerta, total, Loki aún era muy pequeño como para necesitar _intimidad consigo mismo_ , así que no tenían que preocuparse por encontrar algún bochornoso espectáculo.

Pero con lo que se encontró, fue con el niño recostado bocarriba en su cama, mientras jugaba con su collar nuevo mientras Thor estaba en la misma posición a su lado, mirando distraídamente el techo.

Y Tony supo enseguida que hacer.

Se quito las pantuflas y se acomodó en el otro extremo de la cama, justo al otro lado de donde se encontraba Thor y dejando a Loki en medio de ellos dos.

Y así, cursaron horas, hasta que Loki se quedó dormido y ellos estuvieron seguros de que Loki permanecería una noche más con ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

-Loki, ¿podrías bajar de ahí, por favor? Te harás daño, y si te hace daño, Pepper me hará daño a mí – Tony intentaba, por milésima vez desde que ese engendro llegó a su vida, poder ver el partido de futbol en relativa calma, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que eso sería imposible.

-No me pasará nada, estoy bien agarrado – gritó el otro, vamos, que esto ni siquiera debería ser una escena que se debería de dar en la vida de alguien.

\- ¡Estás colgando del maldito balcón a una altura de cien pisos! – y si Pepper o Thor se daban cuenta de eso _mientras se suponía_ que él lo debería de estar cuidando, se encargarían de cortarle uno por uno cada miembro del cuerpo.

¡¿Pero él que culpa tenía de que el mocoso estuviera en una etapa donde todo le causaba curiosidad?!

-Andas demasiado molesto, creo que esa es una de las señales de que ya estás envejeciendo.

Sí, definitivamente ese niño moriría esa noche.

-No escucharé nada de lo que un enano insolente me dice, y baja de ahí, mierda.

-Tendrás que poner una moneda en el frasco de las groserías.

Ohh sí, otra de las _maravillosas_ ideas de su adorada Potts era que, cada vez que alguien hablara como un vulgar callejero (palabras usadas por ella) tendrían que poner una moneda en frasco que ella trajo.

Claro, que la pobre mujer no pensó que Thor prácticamente tenía una ciudad hecha de oro y que Tony era un ser extremadamente rico, pero bueno, la intención era lo que contaba.

Aunque ese era el frasco número 46 desde entonces.

-Yo puedo decir todas las groserías que quiera, soy un adulto y esta es mi casa, así que Pepper puede irse al demonio.

-Si ella te escucha diciendo eso, ten por seguro de que serás lanzado nuevamente por una ventana, y ahora no tendrás ningún traje que te proteja- Por Dios, _el que sea_ , Tony casi se orina en los pantalones al escuchar la voz de una mujer, bendita sea que solo era Natasha.

\- ¿Por qué carajo JARVIS no me avisó que estabas llegando?

-Creo que Pepper le ordenó no decirte si alguien llega para que no tengas tiempo de arreglar algún desastre y salirte con la tuya.

\- ¿Desde cuándo mi amada Pepper me odia?

-No es nuevo, incluso cuando trabajé de tu asistente usaba este tipo de métodos para mantenerte controlado.

Tal parece que Tony necesitaba nuevo personal… O al menos recordarles a todos que él era el jefe.

Y, antes de que pudiera decir algo nuevo con lo cual defender su resquebrajada dignidad, notó un pequeño detalle que llevaba varios minutos tratando de controlar.

… ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba Loki?

-H-Hey, enano, aparécete -llamó, con una ligera capa de sudor surcando su frente, vamos, que el pequeño no pudo haberse caído ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Aparécete? – preguntó Natasha, alzando una ceja mientras veía al otro empezar a dar vueltas por el balcón, ya creía tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Maldito imbécil.

-Loki, vamos, cielito, prometo comprarte todos los dulces que quieras y esos libros que Pepper no te deja leer si dejas de jugar a las escondidas, ven, demuéstrame que estás respirando -Natasha no sabía si reír, moler a golpes al idiota que seguramente dejó jugar a Loki cerca del puto lugar más peligroso de la torre (algo que dedujo al ver la desesperación con la que veía el balcón), o apiadarse de él y decirle que el pequeño demonio se había escabullido y ahora se encontraba aguantando la risa detrás del aparador que había en aquella sala donde Tony y Thor ponían todas las fotos y tesoros valiosos para ellos (dígase una estúpida pelota de beisbol, fotos de Loki en todas sus etapas, el vestido de una reina de quien sabe qué planeta que conservaban como trofeo- _idiotas_ \- y demás cosas que les gustaban a los hombres).

-Creo que lo vi salir por la puerta, era eso o solo su fantasma el cual te atormentará de por vida, claro, la poca que te queda antes de que la realeza de Asgard te liquide – y antes de poder decirle a Tony que solo fue una broma de mal gusto, el ingeniero activó su traje en cuestión de segundos y salió por la puerta volando todo a su paso.

-Bueno, Loki, supongo que pasarán un par de horas antes de que el imbécil se dé cuenta de que puede preguntarle a JARVIS por tu paradero, así que, ¿por qué no comemos algo en ese tiempo? -se dirigió al montón de escombros de donde salía un divertido niño.

-Sí, tengo hambre.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tony regresó exactamente 56 minutos después, sudoroso y con una gran vena en la frente a punto de explotar.

¡Ese par de ratas embusteras le habían visto la cara de idiota!

Claro, puede que en medio de su crisis neurótica al no encontrar al monstruito no pudiera pensar que JARVIS podía decirle en un segundo que se encontraba felizmente comiendo en casa en vez de estar esparcido por el piso o haber sido secuestrado por alguna horda de aliens dementes, pero quería desquitarse con alguien, así que no tendría piedad con Natasha y Loki.

Y vamos, que le preocupaba el hecho de que _realmente_ se había mortificado al pensar que algo malo le había pasado a Loki, ese niño estaba ganándose su corazón, y eso no era nada bueno.

Así que, para poder despejar de su mente todas las cosas absurdas que pensaba, entró de una patada a la sala, donde Natasha se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo una paleta de hielo.

-Si buscas al pequeño príncipe, pierdes tu tiempo, Thor vino hace un segundo y se lo llevó al parque o algo así, dice que necesitan más tiempo de hermanos, y Loki no pudo escapar a tiempo de él -dijo distraídamente, mientras cambiaba de canal en el enorme televisor.

-Vaya, es curioso como es que tú sabes más que yo del paradero de Loki -siseó mirando de manera venenosa a la otra, la cual ni se inmuto.

-No te enojes, tú fuiste el idiota que sobre reaccionó a otra de sus travesuras, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado.

-Créeme, lindura, jamás voy a poder acostumbrarme a sus travesuras -decía con un tono cansado, mientras se desparramaba en el sillón donde la agente se encontraba sentada – no tengo la menor idea de como sus padres pudieron soportar eso por siglos.

-Bueno, y supongo que empezarás a comparecerlos más cuando te cuente lo que me dijo Loki mientras tú no estabas -decía con un deje de maldad en la mirada, Tony conocía esa mirada, era la misma que Natasha ponía cuando estaba a punto de destruir a alguien.

Y parecía que ese alguien sería él.

Vamos, no creía haber sido tan mal jefe mientras Natasha trabajó con él _mintiéndole_ como para que disfrutara genuinamente haciéndolo sufrir.

-Me estás preocupando, Romanoff, habla de una vez.

-Bueno, digamos que Loki está dejando su dulce infancia a un lado, si sabes a lo que me refiero- intentaba que el otro se diera cuanta por sí mismo de lo que trataba de decirle, vamos, que hasta para ella era incomodo hablar de ese tema.

\- ¿Su más dulce infancia? Bueno, de que el engendro está creciendo no hay ninguna duda, pero no sé porqué te alteras tanto con eso.

Mira quién fue a hablar.

-Te seré franca, imbécil, porque al parecer en la única forma en que entiendes es con lujo de violencia.

-Si vas a decirme algo, hazlo, aún tengo a un mocoso al cual amenazar físicamente por asustarme así.

-Bueno… ¿Por dónde puedo empezar? – Decía Natasha, cómo quisiera que otro desgraciado estuviera ahora en su lugar- estás consiente de que Loki está creciendo.

\- ¿Acaso no habíamos salido de ese tema hace un segundo?

\- ¿Y estás consiente de que, con eso, vienen preguntas y cosas que le causarán curiosidad? Ya sabes, una curiosidad más… adulta. -Realmente esperaba que con esto el otro pudiera entender a lo que se refería.

Si no lo hacía, le dispararía en el cráneo.

Y Tony, bueno, él no pudo evitar estremecerse con eso, no por favor, él fue un bastardo mocoso precoz que entendía muy bien la cosa que Natasha quería insinuarle.

Y no quería, enserio que no lo quería, que Loki estuviera entrando a esa etapa.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – la esperanza era lo último que moría.

-Bueno, hace rato, me preguntó si podía enseñarle lo que hay debajo de mi blusa a cambio de una paleta helada -decía entre incomoda y divertida, realmente ese niño le causaba risa.

Tony no pudo evitar mirar inquisidoramente el palo de madera de la paleta que hace unos segundos estaba en la mano de la agente.

\- ¡Claro que no lo hice, bastardo, esta la tomé yo del refrigerador! – Se defendió la pelirroja al darse cuenta de las estupideces que se cosían en la cabeza del otro.

Realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido de visita.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma, no es que sea muy difícil el imaginar lo que hay dentro de tu blusa -dijo en broma, haciendo referencia a los pronunciados escotes que usaba la rusa.

Al parecer, Tony quería morir ese día.

\- ¿Sabes? En cualquier otra ocasión ya tendrías mis balas clavadas en tu bonito cerebro, pero hoy me siento un poco benevolente, así que simplemente me marcharé, tengo cosas que hacer – y así, se levantó, no sin evitar soltar una pequeña risa al notar como la cara del otro había adquirido un insano color pálido.

-Pero dijiste que acababas de llegar a Estados Unidos hoy, vamos, dile al tuerto ese que te permita tomarte al menos unos días libres.

-Fury te ahorcará cuando sepa que lo llamas así, pero no, tengo unos asuntos pendientes en Brasil que requieren que vaya de inmediato -y por el tono que empleó, dejó claro que no había lugar a replicas.

La verdad, era que Natasha quería empezar a limpiar los fantasmas de su pasado, y por eso decidió ver a Loki, para poder agarrar fuerzas y darse cuenta de que una persona enserio podía redimirse.

\- Pues ahorita mismo yo quisiera tener algunos asuntos pendientes en las Vegas o Bangkok para así poder salir a divertirme un rato, pero resulta ser que Pepper es demasiado buena en su trabajo y a mí solamente me utiliza para poner mi cara en las portadas – Natasha aún dudaba que Potts no hubiera sido modificada genéticamente o algo así para poder seguir cuerda después de trabajar tanto para el lunático que tenía enfrente.

-Deberías de agradecer que hay gente capaz de soportarte por tanto tiempo sin tratar de asesinarte.

-Pues últimamente me ha hecho comer demasiadas verduras, así que dudo que no quiera envenenarme.

-Yo desconfiaría más de Loki, mira que, si de niño es tan malhumorado, ya lo quiero ver cuando entre a la adolescencia, creo que ese fue el plan de Thor y sus padres desde el principio, dejarte sufrir a ti su adolescencia mientras ellos disfrutan su enorme castillo en otro planeta.

-Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso, bastante tengo ya con saber que el pequeño monstruo está empezando a descubrir las tetas, solo espero que ni se le ocurra preguntarme a mí cómo es que funciona eso de las abejas y el polen, porque te juro que ahí es donde sabré que he tocado fondo.

-Oye, y creo que Pepper me había mencionado por mensaje algo de que pensaba que enviar a Loki a la escuela sería algo bueno, ya sabes, con eso de que debe de conocer más gente y adaptarse a un ambiente de su edad.

\- ¿Hablas con Pepper por mensaje? -Por todos los dioses, ¿desde cuándo ellas dos eran tan amigas?

Mierda, el saber lo que podían haber hablado de él le daba escalofríos.

-Claro que sí, desde que fingí trabajar para ti nos hicimos buenas amigas, al único al que evito es a ti, cariño -dijo burlona, mientras recordaba las noches de viernes que solían tener juntas cuando coincidían en la misma ciudad.

-Bueno, dejando de lado la evidente desconsideración hacia mis sentimientos de parte de ustedes dos, sí, ella pretende mandar al monstruo a la preparatoria, y tardamos como mil horas en explicarle a Thor en qué mierda consistía en eso de una escuela que no tuviera arenas de pelea ni clases de cómo matar a un Troll gigante.

La agente no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de risa al imaginar eso, realmente quería imaginarse a la realeza de Asgard mandando a su retoño a un lugar que no estuviera hecho - _literalmente_ \- de oro.

\- ¿Y cómo mierdas planeas que dure en la preparatoria si ese niño crece cien veces más rápido de lo normal? Claro, no es como que fuera a durar una semana en cada ciclo escolar.

-Natasha, me sorprende ese tipo de preguntas tontas viniendo de ti, las esperaría de Steve o Clint, pero no de ti, me tienes muy decepcionado – meneaba la cabeza con exagerados ademanes, mientras se divertía al ver la cara de la Romanoff tan roja como su cabello.

Al parecer, debería de empezar a preocuparle la cantidad de diversión que le provocaba poner su vida en peligro.

\- ¿Quieres morir joven?

-No, quiero vivir 110 años, así que te explicaré -claro, que también tenía sus límites – como dije, Pepper y yo pensamos que nada bueno saldría si Loki convivía solo con nosotros, así que convencimos al grandote de que, ya sabes, debe de conocer jóvenes de su edad, y tener al menos algo de conocimiento de la sociedad común y corriente y no solo de la realeza de Asgard o de la excentricidad de la Tierra, por eso. Claro, que sí tuvimos que jurarle mil veces que no sería un lugar de mala muerte ni nada de eso, pero claro, no es muy fácil encontrar escuelas similares a las Asgardianas, si es que eso existe.

-Realmente no quiero ni imaginarme el tipo de cosas que vivirá ese niño en el futuro, pero, míralo por el lado bueno, al menos Loki va a tener l oportunidad de convivir con, ya sabes, el sexo puesto, y sirve que no tendrás que sufrir en su totalidad sus futuras alborotadas hormonas -claro, esto lo dijo como una inocente broma, pero había algo en esa frase que a Tony le desagradó.

Muchísimo.

No quería, no podía ni imaginarse a su pequeño solecito siendo arrastrado por las garras de cualquier mocosa o mocoso que solo quisiera aprovecharse de él.

Claro que así es como pasaba en su mente.

-Ahora que lo pienso, quizás Thor tenga un buen punto, no es muy seguro que Loki esté solo sin nadie que lo vigile, ¿qué tal si le pasa algo? No podría perdonarme eso, sin duda alguna. -Bueno, en parte ese fue un tema muy discutido, vamos, que Loki no podía andar con una escolta que lo siguiera por todas partes, es por eso que se decidió que lo mandarían de incognito, y no dirían a nadie que era el heredero de un reino extraterreste y protegido de Anthony Stark, sino solo otro niño rico más.

Claro, hasta que Natasha sacó a relucir sus - _aún no aceptados_ \- celos.

Pero eran de ese tipo de celos fraternales.

¿No?

Y lo peor del todo, es que Tony no estaba seguro si la definición de -fraternales- era la correcta.

-No empieces a decir tonterías, Tony – y claro, a alguien con un sentido de la agudeza tan desarrollado como la agente, no le costó ni un segundo darse cuenta del cambio de humor en el millonario. Pero inocentemente lo atribuyó al miedo común que puede desarrollar cualquier padre -o lo que sea que sea Tony – al saber que el menor de la casa empezaría a explorar el mundo.

Solo esperaba que a Loki no le diera por empezar a destruir cosas en el laboratorio de química.

-No son tonterías, pero, en fin, no sacaremos nada discutiendo esto ahora, en este momento es mejor que vaya a buscar a Loki y empezar a darle una pequeña platica sobre que decirles a las chicas que se levanten la ropa no es de buena educación – y Tony pensó en ese momento, que ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que el mismo le pidió a una mujer hacer eso.

Muchas veces fue con varios billetes de cien dólares en la mano y un whisky en la otra.

Carajo, solo esperaba que esa manía de él no la haya alcanzado a ver Loki.

Aunque la daba un poco de risa imaginar a Loki ofreciéndole el frasco donde metían las monedas al decir groserías a un stripper.

Sí, definitivamente el se encargaría de llevar a Loki en un futuro a su primer table dance para que no hiciera el ridículo.

-Mira quién fue a decir eso, pero bueno, peor es nada, dudo que Thor no tenga un historial igual de repulsivo que el tuyo, así que mejor me voy antes de ver cómo terminan de pervertir a ese niño.

-Tienes una pésima imagen terriblemente mal infundada sobre mí, sabes, soy lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Loki.

\- ¿Comparado con quién?

\- ¿No habías dicho que tenías que irte?

-Vamos, solo fue una bromita, no tienes porqué ponerte de tan mal humor. Pero tienes razón, es hora de irme. – Y así, acercándose al otro le dio una suave palmada en el hombro a modo de despedida – Y despídeme de Loki, y dile que sí le traeré algo de Brasil.

\- ¿Y te atreves a decir que nosotros somos quienes lo malcriamos?

-Oye, yo solo estoy aquí de vez en cuando, así que no puedes echarme la culpa de nada, tú fuiste el que le dio una jodida jirafa.

Y con una última risa, ambos se despidieron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0

Tony se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, vamos.

Que él no tenía por qué estar pasando por esto.

Así que, mirando la manija de la puerta como si fuera su pero enemigo, decidió adentrarse a la que quizás sería la misión más peligrosa que jamás haya cursado.

Entrar a hablar de sexo con Loki.

-Oye, enano, ¿estás despierto? – claro, nada mejor como empezar con una pregunta tonta, pues Loki se encontraba leyendo un libro en el escritorio.

Al parecer pasar toda la tarde con Thor antes de que este volviera a Asgard lo dejó agotado.

\- ¿No es obvio? – ¿Ven? Pregunta tonta.

-Ok, lo admito, fue mi error, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo, no deberías de estar jugando a estar hora con Sfartrer? – Tony recordaba que tardó cerca de una semana en poder pronunciar bien el nombre que Loki le puso a su mascota.

¿Qué tenían los Dioses con los nombres raros?

-Pepper hizo que unos veterinarios vinieran a darle un chequeo de rutina y ahora está dormido, creo que le dieron pastillas o algo así para relajarlo y que los dejara revisarle los dientes.

\- ¿Dentistas para jirafas? Wow, eso nuca lo había escuchado.

-Sí, suena algo tonto cuando lo pones de esa forma -respondió el menor, soltando una risa burlona y dejando de lado el libro que tenía en mano – ¿Necesitas algo, Tony?

Vaya que el niño era directo.

-Bueno, sí, quería platicar contigo sobre cierto incidente que pasó hoy con Natasha, ¿hay algo que debas contarme? – mierda, debió de haber traído un cámara o algo así para haberle tomado foto a la vergüenza que se apoderó de la cara de Loki.

\- ¿Te lo dijo? – preguntó avergonzado, mientras miraba hacia otro lado intentando esquivar la cara de Tony.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, es normal que en algún punto empezaras a tener curiosidad por este tipo de cosas, así que quiero que hablemos.

Tony hablaba con una fingida tranquilidad que era equivalente al nivel de nervios que lo acorralaban, ni él sabía cómo proseguir con esto.

\- ¿Hablar de qué?

-Pues de crecer, de chicas, de quizás ciertas sensaciones en tu cuerpo que son nuevas para ti, lo que quieras, campeón.

Loki estaba nervioso, avergonzado y nervioso.

No es como si enserio estuviera empezando a sentir esos cambios de los que Tony hablaba, o un interés real en las chicas, simplemente es que un día, mientras hurgaba entre las cosas de Tony, encontró cierta clave que resultó ser para el control parental que le pusieron en la televisión.

Y así, aprovechando que esa noche solo se encontraba Pepper pues Tony tuvo que ir a una cena de negocios y la otra siempre estaba ocupada con su Tablet en el sillón, desbloqueó todos los canales de televisión y encontró un mundo totalmente nuevo para él.

Llámese porno.

Y vamos, que realmente no pudo dormir igual que siempre después de ver eso, y fue desde ahí que empezó a sentir una gran necesidad de empezar a explorar ese mundo de adultos del que tanto hablaban Tony y Thor cuando pensaban que Loki no estaba por ahí escuchando.

Pero bueno, él realmente confiaba en Tony para hablar de eso, así que, armándose de todo el valor que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía obtener, empezó a contarle todas estas cosas a Tony.

El otro, por su lado, estaba a punto de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared.

¡Era el maldito Tony Stark, el más grande genio en tecnología del mundo y un mocoso burló como si nada frente a sus narices el control parental!

Bendita suerte tuvo que Pepper no se enteró de esto.

Y así, pasaron una eterna hora llena de preguntas incomodas y respuestas aún más incomodas.

Hasta que hubo cierta cuestión que casi logra que Tony se muriera de un infarto.

-Oye ¿Y cuándo podré empezar a hacer yo ese tipo de cosas? – carajo, que su pobre corazón no estaba diseñado para soportar estas cosas.

-Bueno, pues, ¿cómo decirlo? No es como si hubiera una fecha o algo así, ya sabes, simplemente… Llega. -tragó saliva, vamos, jamás en su vida había tenido tanto problema con las palabras.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que tu estuviste haciendo cosas de adultos? – bueno, al parecer Loki ya había pasado la etapa de la timidez para dar paso a su habitual curiosidad.

Y, por favor, ¿qué podía decirle? Que durante su juventud estuvo muy ocupado siendo un completo nerd como para hacerle caso al sexo opuesto.

Sinceramente, y era algo que nadie más sabía y que se encargaría de que así fuera, él había perdido la virginidad hasta que entró a la universidad -aún así entró demasiado joven- y fue con su maestra de programación que se dio cuenta que muchas veces las tetas eran más divertidas que los circuitos.

Aunque claro, el hecho de que solo hubiera sido un romance fugaz y que de ahí hubiera decidido que ser un mujeriego era mucho mejor que meterse en problemas con las relaciones no era algo que debiera de decirle a Loki.

-Pues, la verdad empecé a… hacer cosas de adultos a una edad mucho mayor que la tuya, bueno, relativamente hablando, pero eso debe de ser con alguien en quien confíes y con quien te sientas muy cómodo, sí, justamente eso – fue lo mejor que pudo decir, porque decirle, _con alguien a quien quieras o ames o cosas así_ , pues no, ni él mismo creía esas cosas – ¿entiendes, enano?

-Sí, entiendo – debió de haberlo visto venir, al ver el peligroso brillo del que se apoderó la mirada de Loki, Tony debió de haber previsto que su sentencia ya estaba hecha, y todo por un pequeño niño que jamás esperó que se fuera a meter tanto en su mente – ¡Entonces quiero que cuando sea más grande mi primera vez sea contigo! ¿Me lo prometes?

Puta madre, ¿cómo es que Loki podía decir algo de ese calibre de la misma manera que hacía cuando pedía un poco más de helado antes de la cena?

¿Qué hacía? Carajo, que en ninguno de los libros absurdos sobre como cuidar niños que Pepper le obligó a leer venía el cómo lidiar con estas situaciones.

Y el mayor problema, era que en su subconsciente sabía que no le desagradaba en nada la idea de que un Loki más adulto se pusiera a conocer los placeres que Tony Stark podía otorgar.

¡Si siempre se había sentido atraído al maniático que intentó matarlo en el ataque a la Tierra!

Thor lo mataría, definitivamente lo mataría lenta y cruelmente si no arreglaba pronto esto.

-Enano, no deberías de pedir cosas así, en un futuro puedes llegar a querer cosas muy distintas -sí, estaba empezando bien.

-Pero tú dijiste que fuera alguien con quien me sintiera cómodo y feliz, y ese eres tú. – definitivamente el mirar a alguien con esos ojos debería de ser ilegal en algún lado, Tony ya no sabía qué hacer.

Además, la reciente confesión de Loki había logrado derretirle hasta lo más gélido de su ser.

Por otro lado, sabía que Loki llegaba a ser realmente terco cuando quería algo, así que darle más negativas solo lograría que el enano se encaprichara más, solo eran promesas tontas hechas a un niño, seguramente se le olvidaría en cuanto tuviera otra cosa en qué centrar su atención, y él se libraría de tener a un pequeño acosador extremadamente peligroso a su alrededor.

Real y peligrosamente tentador.

-Mira, hagamos esto, si para cuando seas mayor aún quieres eso, te prometo que haremos lo que tú quieras, pero debes de jurarme que esto será algo que se quedará solo entre nosotros dos – que horror, se sentía como algún tipo de pederasta al pedirle a Loki que guardara ese secreto, pero no, definitivamente él no era un de esos asquerosos seres y esto ayudaría a que Thor no lo asesinara si se enteraba del nuevo interés que su hermanito había desarrollado por Tony - ¿Estamos?

Y para sellar ese trato, extendió una mano que el otro aceptó gustoso.

Lo que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia se esperó, es que antes de salir de la habitación, Loki lo detuviera y le hubiera plantado un pequeño beso inocente en los labios.

No, sin duda alguna ese niño terminaría por condenarlo al infierno.


End file.
